The New Me
by annalouise92
Summary: Rachel decides she has had enough in Lima Ohio and decides that it's time to move and change her life but changing herself both on the inside and outside. So what happens when she moves to Mystic Falls to live with relatives and gets caught up with the supernatural going on there and what will happen when she falls for a certain blue-eyed vampire? Crossover with the Vampire Diaries
1. Chapter 1

**What will happen when Rachel moves to Mystic Falls after having a change in attitude, she was ovebeeping bulled and called big nose, so she changed her appearance and is starting over in Mystic Falls. What happens when she falls for a certain blue eyed vampire?**

**hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**The New Me**

Today is my last day at McKinley, I have had enough of this place. No one cares about me, I've been bullied at this school just because I am not the most well known or popular. The last time I walked into these halls it was the final straw. I found out my boyfriend Finn was cheating on me and that he was only with me because he felt sorry for me. Some people would call me dumb, stupid and clueless and say that I would be dreaming if someone like Finn went out with me. I remember the last thing I said to him before I left over a month ago to change myself and become a better person.

"Is it true?" I ask Finn slamming his locker.  
"Is what true?" He asks.  
"That your only going out with me because you feel sorry for me and that your sleeping with Quin?"  
"Don't listen to what people say you know how it is here." He denies.  
"Yeah I do, and whenever something is said around here it's true, just tell me, is it true and don't you dare lie to me, you owe me that much."  
"I owe you anything Rachel, your a loser, and I was stupid to go out with you, your so clingy and winy and just grows." Finn said trying to make me cry.  
"Well at least I am finally seeing your true colours, you can go to hell Finn Hudson." I say loudly and storm off.

In the ladies room i arrive to see Santana and Briteny in there.  
"What's wrong Berry?" Santana asks. Surprisingly over the past weeks we have become closer as she was helping me she found out about Finn and quin and told me.  
"I confronted him, at least I know the truth but I am so over this place, I need to go away for a while, actually I am going to need your girls assistance."  
"Anything." Briteny says chewing on her hair.  
"I am going to get a new look, a new me, a more mature, sexy and well not jealous and most of all clingy I need to move on with my life."  
"Good because you really are quite annoying." Tana says.  
"Well that's about to change." I start to walk out.  
"Where are you going?"  
"You will see, and I will call you when I am ready to come back.

_1 month and a week later_  
As I pull up into school for the first time in over a month I check myself in the mirror. My huge nose that used to be there is now flat, I fix my eyeliner and lips I brush my hair with my fingers as I get out of the car. I look at myself in the reflection of my car windows and see a smile on my face. This is the new me, my last day here at McKinley and then I'm out of this school for a new start. I've been planing this for over a month now all I have to do is tell the glee club. Kurt and Santana already know as I have been leaning on Santana whilst I was recovering at the hospital.

Walking down the hall I hear wolf whistles coming from each sides of the hall way. I smirk and flash my pearly whites as I walk past. I see girls heads turning their attention to me, yes this is what I wanted. I walk into the girls room and check myself and in comes in Santana.

"You look hot, finally,come competition."  
"Don't worry it's only for today then I am out of here, but I want to say thank you for everything and if you ever need a place in Mystic Falls to stay your more then welcome to."  
"I like this you, why didn't you do this two years ago?"  
"I guess I just needed a reality check, I had the body under those hideous clothes and now I am showing it."  
"Well I already heard whispers about a new hot chick."  
"That was me, we haven't had new people since Sam joined glee."  
She nods. "You sure you want to do this."  
"Never been more wanting to do something, but I will come and visit you and see you at Regionals."  
"You better. Does anyone else know that your leaving?"  
"Only Mr Shue, you and Kurt, because my dad called him about it why I haven't been at school."  
"What did he say?"  
"That we were moving and we were moving our stuff down, it has been planned for months but the school gave my month notice."  
"I can't believe I am going to say this but I'm going to miss you."  
"Who would of thought of all people I would come to you for help."  
"Don't tell anyone because ill deny it."  
"There's the fisty Santana we know. And you better kill it at regionals."  
"We will."  
"Now come on I have an announcement to make to the team."  
"I can't wait to see the look on Finns face." Santana says grinning from ear to ear.  
"Oh I can't wait to, and the look on Quinns, that will be something i will cherrish for a life time.  
"You go girl. Are you going to class late?"  
I nod. "Ill see you in the choir room, prepare for my entrance."

Walking out of the restrooms i hang back to think about my old life and what i am going to miss. I'm going to miss mostly everyone, of course there is Kurt and Blaine, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Britney, Sam, Sanatana and of course Mr Shue as he was the one that stood up for me if he could. I take a deep breath as I reach the choir room door, Mr Shue sees me and walks out of the room he is shocked at how I am looking.

"Rachel?" He asks confused.  
"Hi Mr Shue, I came back to school today to say goodbye."  
"You look different." He says commenting on my new look.  
"That's because I am, I needed this and I feel so much more confident now" I explain to him.  
"So you are really leaving? You don't have to do this." He asks me.  
"I am leaving, already moved my stuff down there, I couldnt handle it, I need a new start and moving to Mystic Falls is what I need. i came today because i want to say goodbye to the glee club, explain to them that I need to do this."  
"Why?" He asks. "I mean your dads told me but they never said why?"  
"I was sick and tired of being bullied and the girl that everyone picked on because it was so easy to get under my skin, I needed a reality check and I need a new start so my dads said I could move, every day I would come home crying and wouldn't eat, no one knew why but then the final straw was last month when everything ended I needed a new start." I say explaining my reasons.  
"Alright, Im not going to be able to stop you but I will miss you, we all will. Come on in."  
"I'm ready." And I walk into the room with Mr Shue.

I walk in behind him and quickly flatten the creases of my shirt. I look down at my outifit black knee high boots with high waisted shorts and a black tank top with a peach blazer. I hear the whispers of shocked a voices as they see me walk in.

"Rachel?" Says Mercedes.  
"Hey guys." I say with a smile on my face. I see Quinn's reaction she is down right speechless.

"Alright everyone Rachel has an announcement to make." Mr Shue says taking a seat. I look up at the faces, I see Kurt has tears in his eyes, Santana is smiling with tears forming, I see Tina looking shocked with Merecdes, Quinn is utterly emotionless and Pucks eyes have popped out if his head.

"So your probably wondering where I have been over the past month, well i have been moving my stuff, you see today is my last day at McKinley and I am moving."  
"What?" Tina says with tears. "You can't leave we need you."  
"Let me explain. As you may or may not know, I take things very hard and I have enough of it, so I asked my dads if there is something i can do about it, i have family that live in Virginia, Mystic Falls so I will be attending my senior year there."  
"You can't leave, your apart of us." Blaine says with tears.  
I walk up to him, "I don't want to, but I realised that I can only handle so much, you all are amazing, and can do it without me, you don't need me, have all have amazing talent and spirit what's the loss of me going to do, all I did was sing to my hearts content, I was never the best dancer, and you've got some great dancers, so you all can do this without me. I need to do this, I need a new start." I explain to them.  
"Why the new look?" Quinn says now finding a voice.  
"Since when was it illegal to want to change a few things about myself, had now have the guts to stand up for what I want without anyone taking that away." I bite back, everyone was caught off guard by my bite. "I'm sick and tired of being the winy, clingy and jealous person you all think I am, but that's me, and you couldn't deal with it, I would go home everyday in tears, and the only people that care are majority of you but a few people. For the first time I feel like I can have a fresh start without a slushy been thrown in my face or someone calling me big nose." I look at Santana and smile at her.  
"So anyway, enough with bringing you down, I want to say thank you to everyone for the memories that I have shared with you and I promise come visit and will watch you at regionals. So to say goodbye I have prepared a song, I hope you like it."

**My Life Would Suck Without You _by Kelly Clarkson_**

**Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again**

**'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you**

**Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way I found out  
I'm nothing without you**

**'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you**

**Being with you is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go  
Oh, yeah**

**'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you  
'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you**

Everyone claps and comes to hug me besides Quinn and Finn. "I'm going to miss you guys so much."

Once glee club was finished I only had a few lessons of the day then I am out of here. I walk towards my locker and open it, I grab several books out and close it, Finn is standing behind my locker.  
"Hi Finn can I help you?" I ask him in a fake tone.  
He's speechless. "Oh Finn don't worry you don't have to say anything I don't really have to worry I hope you are happy with Quinn, little tip just don't lie, that's bad."  
I walk away. At lunch I am sitting with some of the gleeks, "so Rachel why Mystical Falls?" Sam asks.  
"I have cousins that live there and I used to go there when I was younger, I loved it there its a small town so everyone knows everyone and you get to do your own thing. I still have my dream of being a star I just think a small town where I can just be myself and enjoy myself it will be fun.."  
"You and your dreams I'm going to miss that." Sam says.

My day has finished I arrive home and my room is empty, I do last minute packing and I am in the car ready for Mystic Falls. Arriving at the airport I am walking to my gate when I see a sign saying goodbye Rachel, we will miss you. I don't know who they are at first but then I realise it's my glee club members well most of them.  
"Omg what are you guys doing here?" I ask them shocked.  
"Where he to see you off." Santana says.  
"Awe you guys, I'm going to miss you all, I will be back to visit soon." I say to them hugging them all individually.  
"We wish you the best Rach, and we will visit too." Kurt says.  
I hear my flight being called. "Well guys this is it, good luck with everything and I wish you all the best." I wave goodbye and walk down the tunnel to the plane.

* * *

Arriving in my new home I got my bags out of the trunk and payed the driver taking a deep breath as I walked up the front steps. I knocked on the front door waiting for someone to answer. The door opens and then I smile.  
"Hi Elena." I say with a smile.  
"Rachel, your here, I've been so excited since your dads told me, I'm so glad your here, come in." Elena says giving me a tight hug.  
"Thanks. Nothing's changed here since I was here last." I say stepping inside.  
"Yeah that was like four years ago," she says.  
"I'm sorry about your mum and dad I tried to come to the funeral I couldn't get out of exams." I say to her apologetically. "So what's new, any gossip before I start school I have to know who I should be hanging out with and stuff." I ask her curiously.  
"Well I have a boyfriend his name is Stefan, and I'm still best friends with Bonnie and Caroline." Elena says to me. "Do you need any with your stuff?" Elena asks me. I shake my head. "No I got it thanks.

In my new room I am unpacking my stuff when I hear a knock at my door. "Come in."

"Hi Rachel." My cousin Jeremy says as I give him a big hug. "You look great."

"Thanks Jeremy you too."

"I'll let you get back to your unpacking.

After unpacking I climb into bed and let myself fall asleep, I feel god really good, I'm excited for what this town will bring me.

* * *

**So this is the first chapter I hope you continue reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**his is chapter 2 of The New Me, hope you enjoy. I don't own any characters, all owned by Vampire Diaries and Glee.**

**Keep reading I will try and write as quick as I can.**

**Anna xx**

* * *

Waking up the next day in my new home I look out the window of my bedroom and see the sun shining. Walking downstairs I see a strange person in the kitchen. I then notice Elena in the kitchen as well.

"Morning." I say as I take a seat at the bench.

"How'd you sleep?" Elena asks.

"Surprisingly well, that mattress is super comfy." I say sipping a cup of coffee Elena has put in front of me.

"Oh Rachel, this is Alaric Saltzman, Alaric this is my cousin Rachel, she just moved here from Ohio." Elena says introducing me to the guy.

"Right, Jenna told me about you. I'm Jenna's boyfriend, and the history teacher at school." Alaric says shaking my hand.

"Well I better get a good mark in history then." I grin. "So Lena, what's happening today?" I ask curious.

"We are meeting everyone at the grill." She says smiling. "They can't wait to see you."

"I better go get ready then." I run up stairs and hop in the shower.

_Elena's POV_

"Your cousin seems nice." Alaric says.

"Yeah, she's so good, we are very different but similar at the same time, we used to play with one another when we were younger. I say to Alaric.

"So how long she staying here?" Alaric asks.

"She's here to stay, she had some trouble back in Ohio so she wanted a new start." I explain to him.

"Are you going to tell Rachel about the you know what?" Alaric asks me.

"At the moment no, but if I need to I will, but I'm not worried about Damon it's more the Original family that I'm worried of." I answer.

"Well, you have some great friends who will help her out." Alaric says.

I smile as he leaves the house. I ring Stefan. "Hey."

"hi, has your cousin arrived yet?" Stefan asks curious.

"Yes, last night meeting everyone at the grill, and I definitely think Damon will be there so if you could just warn him about her and tell him to behave that will be great." I ask.

"I will give it my best but you know Damon, he doesn't really like being told what or who he can hang around." Stefan says and I laugh.

"I know, but just try." I hang up.

_Rachel POV_

After my shower I finish doing my hair and I am ready to go out for the day. I look at my self in the mirror I am wearing leggings with ankle boots a cream blouse and leather Jacket. I walk downstairs I see Elena waiting for me.

"I'm ready to go." I say grabbing my hand bag and she meets me at the door. "Lead the way you're the tour guide." I say and she laughs.

"So have you spoken to your Dads this morning?" Elena asks.

"Yes, they are away right now in Cabo but they said that they will try and call as much as they can, but they are happy that I am happy that's all that matters." I tell her as we get into the car.

"Good. So what happened if you don't mind me asking?" Elena asks turning off our street.

"Well, I was bullied, the now exe boyfriend cheated on me and I was a clueless to it. I just needed a fresh start." I answer to her sighing.

"So you got a new nose to do that?" Elena adds in as a joke.

I nudge her softly. "Yes, well I know I always wanted one, and you know that, but I just needed to feel pretty you know."

"you don't need a nose job to be pretty you are." Elena says.

I smile. "oh please, your just saying that." I say.

"But anyone for the most part I think you look great, your going to be having a lot of guy attention." She smiles.

"Well I just hope there are some decent ones. Anyway is there like a glee group or music group at school." I ask Elena with curiosity.

"There is actually and I know you're a great singer you should join, all my friends are in it." she answers.

"What can I say singing runs in the family." I wink and she laughs as we pull into the grill. Walking in through the doors I feel peoples heads looking at me. "They all know I am new don't they?"

She nods. "Yep, small town when new faces come in town it's the talk of the town for ages."

"Well I love being the centre of attention." I smirk and I follow Elena over to a table she points to a table with a crowd of people, one guy stands up and walks over to Elena.

"Stefan, I would like you to meet Rachel my cousin." Elena introduces us.

I shake his hand. "Rachel, nice to meet you Stefan." I say smiling.

"Likewise, so where are you move from?" he asks.

"Lima Ohio." I answer as we take a seat.

A blonde girl suddenly sits with us. "Rachel?" she says looking confused at me.

"Yes." I ask confused.

"It's Caroline, Caroline Forbes." the blonde says with a smile.

I stand up. "omg Caroline look at you your beautiful, its been ages." I say hugging her.

"yeah thanks you too." I smile of gratitude. "So I hear your moving here for good." She asks me.

"That's correct I'm excited to start school." I say.

"Good, you have to join our glee group." She says.

"Elena just told me about it you all in it?" I ask.

"yes, there's 12 of us, we just one our sectionals and have Regionals soon, we could so win with you on our team we could make it to nationals." Elena says

"omg, you have to join with a voice like yours we can win." Caroline pleads.

"Alright, I'll audition tomorrow then you can decide if I am in." I say to Caroline.

"like you need to audition." Caroline says.

"it will be unfair for everyone else, I will have a song ready, be prepared to be dazzled." I say using spirit hands.

"There's the 13 year old Rachel Berry." Elena says.

I smile. "I'm going to go order, want anything?" I ask.

"I'm good." Caroline says.

"I'll be back." I walk off to the bar.

I take a seat and wait for someone to get me a drink. The guy behind the bar comes up to me. "Hi, you want anything?" the blonde asks.

"Yeah can I order food from here?" I ask.

"yes." He says smiling.

"can I get a cheeseburger and fries please, no pickle." I ask him.

"Sure be right back, what table number?" he asks writing on the note pad.

I point to the one where Elena is "that one over there."

"you know Elena?" the guy asks.

"yeah, I'm her cousin. I'm Rachel." I say shaking his hand.

"Matt, Matt Donovan, friend of Elena's." He says as we finish shaking hands.

"Nice to meet you." I say turning and I bump into a hard chest.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you there." I say staring into blue crystal eyes.

"It's okay, I should of waited for you to go by." The blue eyed god says.

"no it's fine." I say blushing and he smirks. Wow he is hot.

"I haven't seen you around before I saw you with Elena and my brother." He asks.

"Oh yeah I just moved here, I'm related to Elena, I'm her cousin, I'm Rachel." I say extending my hand.

"Damon, Stefan's older brother." He grins. Wow I cannot stop looking at his eyes. I better go before I do something stupid.

"So I better get back to them I hope to see you round Damon." I say smiling.

"Likewise Rachel." And I walk away.

After the grill Elena took us back home, Jenna popped by to see me. "Jenna." I say hugging her tightly.

"hey Rach, look at you, you are stunning, I am so glad you are here." Jenna says.

"Me too Jenna, I will be in my room." I say to her walking up the stairs. As I enter my room I set up my lap top and hear a call coming from Skype. It's Santana.

"Hey Santana." I say smiling into the camera.

"How's Mystic Falls?" she asks me.

"Good, there are a lot of hot guys here that's for sure." I say grinning.

"Good. When do you start school?" she asks.

"Tomorrow, already met my cousins friends heaps nice, and they are in a glee group too." I answer excitedly but worried.

"Wow, they any good?" Santana asks.

"Well they one there sectionals, competing at there own Regionals I don't know, haven't seen them." I answer truthfully.

"Are you going to join?" she asks curiously.

"I think so, I just feel like I am betraying you guys." Santana says.

"Don't worry about us, it's your life, you can do what you want, just try it, you know you want to do it, and I know you want to do it." Santana says seriously.

"Your right." I answer.

"Always am." she says fluttering her eye lashes.

"Alright I got to go, talk to you soon, but don't tell anyone about this, I don't want to tell them until it happens you know." I ask her.

"I got it, I won't say anything." She says.

"Alright bye, say hi to everyone." I blow her a kiss and end the call.

The next day I walk with Elena down the hall of Mystic Falls High, I have my papers and schedule just have to find my locker.

"Here it is." I say stopping at locker 166.

"Right near Bonnie's." Elena says.

"Yeah, she wasn't at the grill yesterday she okay?" I ask her.

"Yeah, she had stuff to take care of she will be in Glee today though, what you singing?" Elena asks curious.

"That is a surprise." I say shutting my locker and we walk to glee.

As I walk into the music room it's a little larger than the one back in Lima. "Wow, your music room is huge." I say kind of excited.

"Well we need the space, some dancers we have hear are good. Well most are on the cheersquad but yeah, but Caroline choreographs the dance moves." Elena states as I take a seat next to her.

"Who is the teacher?" I ask.

"Mrs Jenkins, she's really cool." Elena answers.

"Well I cant wait to see what you all can do." I say looking around the room.

"No I cant wait until you sing. Everyone is going to go insane." She says.

The bell rings and a bunch of kids walk in. "So everybody" a lady in her mid 30s stands by a whiteboard says. "We have someone who would like to audition, and maybe join the club, so please Rachel when your ready." I stand and make my way for the front of the seats.

"So those of you who don't know me which is majority of you, I'm Rachel Berry, I just moved here from Ohio."

I walk over to the piano teacher and whisper in her ear and she nods.

She starts to play and I begin to sing.

**Listen ****_By Beyoncé_**

**Listen to the song here in my heart**  
**A melody I start but can't complete**  
**Listen to the sound from deep within**  
**It's only beginning**  
**To find release**

**Oh,**  
**The time has come**  
**For my dreams to be heard**  
**They will not be pushed aside and turned**  
**Into your own**  
**All cause you won't**  
**Listen...**

**Listen,**  
**I am alone at a crossroads**  
**I'm not at home in my own home**  
**And I've tried and tried**  
**To say what's on my mind**  
**You should have known**  
**Oh,**  
**Now I'm done believing you**  
**You don't know what I'm feeling**  
**I'm more than what you made of me**  
**I followed the voice you gave to me**  
**But now I gotta find my own.**

**You should have listened**  
**There is someone here inside**  
**Someone I thought had died**  
**So long ago**

**Oh I'm screaming out, and my dreams will be heard**  
**They will not be pushed aside or worked**  
**Into your own**  
**All cause you won't**  
**Listen...**

**I don't know where I belong**  
**But I'll be moving on**  
**If you don't...**  
**If you won't...**

**...listen to the song here in my heart**  
**A melody I've started but I will complete**  
**Oh,**  
**Now I'm done believing you**  
**You don't know what I'm feeling**  
**I'm more than what you've made of me**  
**I followed the voice you think you gave to me**  
**But now I gotta find my own,**  
**My own.**

When I finish that last note and the choir room applauds. Everyone is smiling and I turn to face Mrs Jenkins. "Rachel that was absolutely amazing, I think with you on our team we can win at Regionals and move onto Nationals." I smile and take a seat. That felt good. During practice several members did duets and they are good. They can sing, dance, and most of all are a great team, I wonder why they have never made it to Nationals before? After practice and the others pile out of the room a tall blonde girl comes over to me and smiles.

"You were really good." She says and I notice her British accent.

"Thanks, I'm Rachel." I say shaking her hand.

"Rebekah, finally another new person." she says smiling.

"How long have you been here for." I ask her.

"Not to long but long enough." she answers.

"cool, so you friends with Elena and stuff." I ask her.

"not really but I joined because I like to dance and sing." she answers.

"Well anyway, I got to go, but it was great meeting you, you know us new girls have to stick together." I say smiling.

She laughs. "Right, see you round." And I leave the room.

At my locker Bonnie, Elena and Caroline come up to me. "So you going to join?" Elena asks.

I nod and they hug me "with you on our team we are going to win." Caroline says excitedly.

I smile and shut my locker. "So when are Regionals." I ask.

"Just over a week away." Bonnie says.

"what songs you singing?" I ask.

"Don't know but we will find out tomorrow." Elena says.

"So what's your old glee club like?" Bonnie asks.

"they are good have we made it to Nationals last year but we got 10th place, long story short, don't make out on the stage whilst performing."

The girls smirk. "Don't ask." I say stopping them from asking questions.

"wow. So if they win they go to nationals and if we win then we go, so you would be versing them?" Caroline asks.

I nod. "Yep, but we are going to win."

After school that day I was exhausted but it was a good day, and I joined the glee club at Mystic Falls which I am excited about. But one thing that is on my mind I cannot stop thinking about Damon, Stefan's brother he has something dark and mysterious going on with him but I am excited to see what it is, I want to get to know him.

_D__amon's POV_

I went by the school today to suss out the new girl, I asked Stefan about her but he won't say anything. When I was spying with my magnified vampire hearing I heard the most beautiful voice I had to see for myself. Then I saw her, Rachel she was singing and everyone in the room was dazzled she was talented and one in a million. I can't stop thinking about her, I need to know more. Looks like I am going to have to bump into her more often.


	3. Chapter 3

So this is chapter 3 hope you enjoy! I am loving writing this story.

* * *

A few days have past since starting school in mystic falls, I have become quite the talk of the town. I haven't seen Damon since the bar but everywhere I go I always hope he is there, but right now I have to focus on regionals. They are only a few days away. Getting the songs that we are sing they include my solo which I got and the first song which is monster by eminem and Rhianna with a view back up vocals, a group performance of wings by little mix and lastly another group performance of clarity by Zedd. I thought they were great song choices which is good, they are fresh hits and are well known. We have been practicing for days and are nailing it. I've been hanging with Rebekah a lot. This arvo we are going to her place to work on a project. I've heard her place was big but it was huge. Pulling out of her car my mouth dropped.

"I'm dreaming right pinch me wake me up, you don't live here!" I say shocked and excited.  
"Yeah I do, I'm guessing you haven't seen a house like this before."  
"A house it's a fricken mall." I say excitedly.  
She laughs. "So we better get started otherwise we will never get this done before we leave for regionals."  
Walking inside I am still speechless. "You might want to catch me I swear this is not real."  
She laughs. We are about to go upstairs when I hear two sets of voices.  
"Ahh Beka your home." Says a British male voice.  
"Yes Nik and we have company so be nice."  
The golden brown haired guy notices me. Wow everyone in this town is good looking.  
"And who is this?" Klaus asks intrigued.  
"Rachel, friend of Rebekah's pleasure to meet you." I put my hand to shake his but he kisses my hand, that was odd.  
"Okay, Bec we really need to get this project done I have to rehearse."  
"Rehearse for what?" Says another male voice this one looked more my age.  
"None of your business Kol." Man that is a weird name.  
"Come on Rach lets get out of here before they hassle you wi questions."  
I laugh. "Sure." And we walk up the stairs.

_Klaus POV_  
When I saw the brunette come in my house I was speechless. She was be beautiful, maybe even more so than Caroline. She seemed so innocent but had fight which was surprising. I couldn't take my eyes off her, I need to find out about this girl, who she is, why she's in town, where she came from everything.

_Rachel POV_  
"Sorry about my brothers." Rebekah says as we enter her room.  
"It's fine, no harm done, besides I kind of can't stop thinking about a certain guy I met the other day."  
"Would I know him?" She asks excitedly.  
"Probably, Damon Salvatore."  
Her face smiles. "Yeah I went there he's very good."  
"You slept with him?" I ask shocked at what she is telling me.  
"Yep, drunk night out, one night thing, meant nothing. But he is the better of the two?" She adds.  
"Not wrong there, yeah Stefan is nice he just seems so uptight."  
"Ah aha ain't that the truth. Anyway project lets get this finished.  
When we were finished our project Bec walked me out to my car.  
"Well I will see you at rehearsals tomorrow?"  
"Want miss it, see you." I hop in my car and speed off.

Arriving home Elena had a worried look on her face.  
"Where were you!" She asks as I walk through the door.  
"I was at a friends doing a project I'm sorry."  
"It's fine, it's just you weren't answering your phone I thought something might of happend."  
"Hey, Lena, I'm fine, I'm fine, you know I would tell you right."  
"Right speaking of there is something I need to tell you, I saw that you were getting close with Rebekah I think it is time you found out."  
"Found out what?" I ask.  
"Here lets go to my room." So I follow her upstairs.  
I sit on her bed and she sits across from me.  
"Okay you might not believe it but here it goes. Do you remember me telling you about people being attacked and stuff by animals?"  
I nod. "Well do you believe in vampires?" She says.  
I look at her strangely, "vampires, they are fictional." I say most certain.  
"Well not in this town, in 1864 this town was manifested with vampires."  
"What?" I ask in disbelief.  
"Let me finish. So Stefan and Damon are vampires."  
"That can't be true they aren't real right?" I ask in denial.  
She shakes her head "I had to tell you because you were with Bekah. She's a vampire as well not just a vampire an original one of the first vampires on earth."  
"Wow. I believe you it's just a lot to take in, I mean I should be freaking out but I believe you."  
She smiles. "There is some stuff you should know then."  
"Tell me."  
"There is a herb called vervain, it keeps vampires from getting in your mind and biting you." She hands me a bracelet,  
"Where this day and night and you will be protected they won't be able to compel you."  
"Compel?" I ask.  
"It's mind compulsion it's how they get people to do what they want."  
I nod. "Also usually vampires burn in the sun but Damon and Stefan and several others can walk in the sun due to a magical ring."  
"Wow." I say kind of intrigued  
"So what else is in this town if its so supernatural?"  
"Well Caroline she's a vampire."  
"How?" I ask sad.  
"Last year my doppelgänger Katherine who looks just like me killed her and she died with vampire blood in her system that's how you become one."  
"So how long have Stefan and Damon been vampires?" I ask.  
"Since 1864." My mouth opens,  
"S they are old."  
"The Mikaelsons are older, over 1000 years."  
"No wonder they had suck a big house that was too good to be true."  
"You went to there house?" She asks shocked and concerned.  
"Don't worry I was fine but Bec was actually nice I think she just wants to be normal, give her a chance."  
"She's tried to kill me several times though."  
"I wasn't here so I can't judge, look your my family and I will die for you but you have to let me make my own decisions and if a make a bad one then I have to live with that, and I know you worry about me but I'm fine I have you."  
She hugs me. "I really am glad your here."  
"Me too."  
"Come on we are going to the grill. There is a open mike night."  
"You want me to sing with you don't you?" I ask her and she grins.  
"Just like old times." She says.  
"Fine lets go, let me get changed."

on the way to the grill Elena told me more about what is happening to how Stefan and Damon, arrived, to Katherine then with the curse breaking and the originals coming to her best friends being a witch and vampire, there is a lot of craziness in this town but it sounds like a change from boy drama and being bullied I actually have people that look out for me.

Elena and I waked into the grill and it was packed. I saw several familiar faces and we walked over I hugged them all. Now knowing what they are from Caroline being a vampire, Tyler a hybrid and vampire and werewolf turned by klaus at the beginning of the year, Bonnie a witch it seemed I ill always be protected. I noticed Damon eyeing me at the bar and made my way over to him.  
"Hi again, I as hoping I would see you again." I say honestly.  
"Me too," he says ordering me a drink.  
"I'm underage." I say to him.  
"It's fine." He says smirking. "So Elena told you about my secret?" He asks eyeing me.  
I nod. "Yep, and I glad I know but I don't care."  
"Good."  
"So is this where you always hang out or do you do other things with your life?" I ask curious.  
"I do things I've lived a while I can use a break now and then."  
I laugh at the actual realism in his words. "Well I better get back, I'm buying you a drink later." I say to him smirking and he grins.  
"I will hold you to that." He says as I walk away.  
"So Damon and you are awfully chummy." Caroline states,  
"Not really its the second time talking to him." I respond.  
"Just be careful."  
"I will thanks though."  
"So your singing with Elena?" She asks,  
"Yes. Excited to sing with her again."  
"You two used to to it when you were younger." Caroline says.  
"Yes it was fun."  
I eye elena and ask her to come over.  
"Ready to sing?" I ask her.  
"You bet." We head over to the set and Matt introduces us.  
"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to our usual open mike night, please welcome to the stage the lovely Elena Gilbert and Rachel Berry."  
We stand on stage and pick a song and we grin from ear to ear.  
"Ready?" She asks pressing play. And I nod waiting for my line.

**We are young ****_by Fun_**

**(Me) Give me a second I,  
I need to get my story straight  
My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State  
My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar  
My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar, and  
I know I gave it to you months ago  
I know you're trying to forget  
But between the drinks and subtle things  
The holes in my apologies, you know  
I'm trying hard to take it back  
**

**(Elena) So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home**

**(Both) Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun**

**(Both) Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun**

**(Elena) Now I know that I'm not  
All that you got  
I guess that I, I just thought  
Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart  
But our friends are back  
So let's raise a toast  
'Cause I found someone to carry me home**

**(Both) Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun**

**(Both) Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun**

**(Elena) Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)**

**(Me) The moon is on my side (Nananananana)  
I have no reason to run (Nananananana)  
So will someone come and carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
The angels never arrived (Nananananana)  
But I can hear the choir (Nananananana)  
So will someone come and carry me home (Nananananana)**

**(Both) Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun**

**(Both) Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun**

**(Both) So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home tonight**

As we curtsy everyone in the grill applauds and we make our way to our friends. I see Damon eyeing me with curiosity and walks over to me. "Your good." He says.  
"I know."  
"Modest I like it!" He says. "How long have you been singing for?  
"Ever since I could talk, I think I sang my first word then actually spoke it."  
He laughs. "Well with a voice like yours you should hide it."  
"Thanks, means a lot." I then take a seat in an empty chair and ask him to sit.  
"So a guy like you out on a night why are you single?" I ask him curiously.  
He arches an eyebrow "well I don't know you tell me."  
"Well I think you want to find love but you haven't found that person and inside your scared to find someone because you don't want to get hurt again."  
He arches another brow. "Spot on."  
"I'm good at reading people."  
"I bet, your good at other things too." He says as a one of his legs strokes mine. I smile at him.  
"Want to get out of here?" He says not leaving eye-contact with mine.  
I nod and he leads the way. We arrive at his place and again it's huge.  
"So this is where you live, it's like a fricken hotel."  
He laughs poring a drink from his bar.  
"Scotch?" He asks offering me one.  
I nod and he passes it to me.  
"So my turn to ask you a question, why leave a place like Ohio and come to a smaller place."  
"Truthfully?" I ask.  
He nods. "Well, I never used to be this confident, I was quite dorky, and stubborn and winy but then one too many bully's and finding out I was being used I had enough I decided to change my life for the better and moved on."  
"So your hiding under an act?"  
"I'm not hiding, I think I always had this in me I guess I just needed a kick in the bum to act on it, what about you, what's it like being a vampire?" I ask him.  
"Well it has it's pros, you live for an eternity, your faster, stronger, hotter, but everything is amplified."  
"So your humanity is amplified?" I ask.  
He nods. "You can switch it off not feel anything just be a vampire but then you don't feel regard for anything."  
"Have you ever turned it off?" I ask him and he nods.  
"Is it hard to turn it back on?" I ask.  
"Yes but eventually it came back but then you have to live with the guilt."  
"So you've killed people?" I ask.  
"Yes. It's apart of who we are, we can chose not to and just snap eat and erase but others enjoy it."  
"Do you still kill people?" I ask.  
"No but I want to it's in my nature to."  
"Well I'm glad your telling me this, I am just kinda overwhelmed with everything you know."  
He nods "elena didn't take it too well."  
"Well I know elena she is very emotional and takes everything too seriously."  
"Your right about that." He says as we clink our glasses together. We sit silent for a moment until I feel his presence close to me.  
"You know your different you have fire, passion dreams it's good."  
"If I want to make something of myself I have to be able to do it. Like with my singing I want to be a star."  
"No doubt you will be."  
I smile looking into his eyes and he leans in closer to me and I reach him and we kiss. The kiss is slow at first and then it intensifies. His hands wrap around my waist as mine hang around his neck. His tongue explores mine as he makes my way for my neck and I let out a moan. I am now underneath him and he's on top of me kissing me passionately. I have never had a kiss like this before, beats Finns by a lot. We slowly make our way for the stairs as we make our way up. But then we hear someone clear there throat we look at the entry way and it's Stefan and Elena. I hide in Damon's chest as I can feel a grin form on his face.  
"Elena, brother, nice to see you."  
I can feel elena staring at me.  
"Um I better go." I say to Damon and walk towards the door with Elena following me. Stefan stays inside.

The car trip is silent as we get inside she finally speaks,  
"Didn't take you long enough did it?" She says grinning.  
I hit her softly. "Oh please, he's not how could I not resist that."  
She laughs "come on let's get you inside before yo dart back there."  
"If only we were a little quicker who knows where that would of gone." I say grinning.  
"Okay grows." She says but smiling.  
"Night Lena." I say as I close my door, I quickly message Kurt, Blaine and Sanatana about what happened and get into bed for a good nights sleep. All I think about is Damon, dam I am falling for him and I only have seen him twice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 of this story, this chapter involves Mystic Falls glee regionals and how she will be coming back to see the new directions regionals. hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks Anna xx**

* * *

"You ready to go?" I hear someone say from my bedroom door. It's Elena.

"Yep just last minute packing, how long until our ride is here?"

"Not long, we are driving with Stefan and Damon."

"Damon's coming?" I ask with a smile.

"Yes, any particular reason why you care."

I throw one of my pillows at her "how is everyone getting there?"

"Carpooling mostly we will all meet there at 10 it's not far from here"

"Okay, ill be ready in a minute."

In the drive there it is very awkward sexual tension. Damon keeps eyeing me from the rear view mirror and every time I look he smiles and I smile. We have been in the car about an hour and we are almost there.

"So Elena, how do you go at completions?" I ask her trying to distract myself from Damon's eye flirting.

"Go alright but we have never made it to nationals but I have a feeling we will."

"Well as long as you have fun, that's all that matters."

We finally come to a stop outside the performance centre in Atlanta.

"Where here!" Elena says excited.

"Ready?" I ask her and she nods. I grab my things from the boot, my performance dress, shoes, hair and makeup bag and we walk inside. The rest of the team is already here.

"Girls, you made it, now we have to go sign in then go to our dressing rooms." Mrs Jenkins says.

We are allocated a change room for all of us and we start to get ready. Our dress consists of a silver flowy dress with a black belt fastened in. its perfect for the dance and easy to move around in. I see Rebekah is doing her hair.

"I'll be right back." I say to Elena and Caroline.

"Hey." I say coming up behind Bec.

"Hi, I am so nervous."

"Nerves are good actually it makes you perform better trust me nerves are normal I have nerves to."

"Really?" she asks shocked.

"yeah everyone gets nervous." I say taking a seat next to her.

"Need any help with your hair?" she asks.

"Sure, we all agreed of hair down with curls right for the girls?" I say,

She nods. "Take a seat." And I obey.

After 20 minutes she is finished with my hair and I like what she is done. "your really good at hair aren't you?" I ask her.

"yeah, thanks."

I quickly do my makeup and its time to get changed. We have our final call before we have to make our way for the stage.

"Okay, gleeks, remember try your hardest out there, go 100% and have fun, and don't forget to smile."

"okay everyone." Says Caroline. "Hands in."

We all put our hands in "1, 2, 3, go Timbertones." And we raise our hands up.

Timbertones that's cool I think to myself, our school mascot is a wolf so it makes sense.

"alright Rachel your up, girls ready for your cue." I nod and hug my back up vocalists, Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie.

"Good luck." Rebekah says.

"thanks you too, have fun out there I know I plan on to."

I walk out onto the stage and the four of us get into our positions for the first song. We hear the MC announce us.

"Please welcome from Mystic Falls High the Timbertones." And the crowd claps as the curtain is raised and me, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline are seen and our music is played.

**Clarity ****_by Zedd_**

**High dive into frozen waves  
Where the past comes back to life  
Fight fear for the selfish pain i  
It was worth it every time**

**Hold still right before we crash,  
'Cause we both know how this ends  
A clock ticks 'till it breaks your glass a  
And I drown in you again**

**'Cause you are, the piece of me,  
I wish, I didn't need  
Chasing, relentlessly,  
Still fight and I don't know why**

**If our love, is tragedy,  
Why are you my remedy?  
If our love's, insanity,  
Why are you my clarity?**

** (Back up Girls) (Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh)  
(Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh)**

**If our love, is tragedy,**

**Why are you my remedy?  
If our love's, insanity,  
Why are you my clarity?**

**Walk on through a red parade, a  
And refuse to make amends  
It cuts deep through our ground and makes you  
Us forget all common sense**

**Don't speak as I try to leave,  
'Cause we both know what we'lld choose  
If you pull, then I'll push too deep a  
And I'll fall right back to you**

**'Cause you are, the piece of me,  
I wish, I didn't need  
Chasing, relentlessly,  
Still fight and I Don't't know why**

** If our love, is tragedy,  
Why are you my remedy?  
If our love's, insanity,  
Why are you my clarity?**

**(Back up Girls) (Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh)**

** Why are you my clarity?  
(Back up Girls) (Clarity-Clarity-Clarity)**

**(Back up Girls) (Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh)**

**Why are you my remedy?**

**(Back up Girls) (Remedy-Remedy-Remedy)**  
**(Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh)**

**Why are you my clarity?  
(Clarity-Clarity-Clarity)  
(Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh)**

**Why are you my remedy?  
(Remedy-Remedy-Remedy)  
(Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh)**

**If our love, is tragedy  
(Back up Girls) (Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh)**

**Why are you my remedy?**

**If our love's, insanity  
(Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh)  
Why are you my clarity?**

When I finish the first song the rest of the glee members come on stage. And the next music starts and we all do our moves.

**Wings ****_by Little Mix_**

**(Me) Mama told me not to waste my life  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly**

**(Me) Don't let what they say keep you up at night**  
**And if they give you shhhh...**  
**Then they can walk on by**

**(Caroline) My feet, feet can't touch the ground**  
**And I can't hear a sound**  
**But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah**

**Walk, walk on over there**  
**'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah**

**Your words don't mean a thing**  
**I'm not listening**  
**Keep talking, all I know is**

**(Everyone) Mama told me not to waste my life,**  
**She said spread your wings my little butterfly**  
**Don't let what they say keep you up at night**  
**And they can't detain you**  
**'Cause wings are made to fly**  
**And we don't let nobody bring us down**  
**No matter what you say – it won't hurt me**  
**Don't matter if I fall from the sky**  
**These wings are made to fly**

**(Hey, hey, woo!)**

**(Me) I'm firing up on that runway**  
**I know we're gonna get there someday**  
**But we don't need no "Ready. Steady. Go!", no**

**Talk, talk turns into air**  
**And I don't even care, oh yeah**

**Your words don't mean a thing**  
**I'm not listening**  
**Keep talking, all I know is**

**(Everyone) Mama told me not to waste my life,**  
**She said spread your wings my little butterfly**  
**Don't let what they say keep you up at night,**  
**And they can't detain you**  
**'Cause wings are made to fly**  
**And we don't let nobody bring us down**  
**No matter what you say – it won't hurt me**  
**Don't matter if I fall from the sky**  
**These wings are made to fly**

**(Elena) I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey**  
**I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey**  
**You better keep on walking**  
**I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd**  
**You better keep on walking**  
**I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd**

**Your words don't mean a thing**  
**I'm not listening**  
**They're just like water off my wings**

**(Everyone) Mama told me not to waste my life**  
**She said spread your wings my little butterfly (my little butterfly)**  
**Don't let what they say keep you up at night**  
**And they can't detain you**  
**'Cause wings are made to fly**  
**And we don't let nobody bring us down**  
**No matter what you say – it won't hurt me**  
**Don't matter if I fall from the sky**  
**These wings are made to fly**

**(Everyone) And we don't let nobody bring us down**  
**No matter what you say – it won't hurt me**  
**Don't matter if I fall from the sky**  
**These wings are made to fly.**

Our group performance is finished and everyone is smiling ready for the duet with me and Daniel one of the guys who can wrap. We walk to the center waiting for Monster to start.

**Monster ****_by Eminem ft. Rihanna_**

**(Me) I'm friends with the monster  
That's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me  
Stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy  
Yeah, you think I'm crazy (crazy)**

** (Daniel) I wanted the fame, but not the cover of Newsweek  
Oh well, guess beggers can't be choosey  
Wanted to receive attention for my music  
Wanted to be left alone in public excuse me  
Been wanting my cake, And eat it too  
And wanting it both ways  
Fame made me a balloon cause my ego inflated  
When I blew seep and it was confusing  
Cause all I wanted to do is be the Bruce Lee of loose leaf  
Abused ink, used it as a tool when I blew steam  
Hit the lottery (oh wee)  
With what I gave up to get was bittersweet  
It was like winning a huge meet  
Ironic 'cause I think I'm getting so huge I need a shrink  
I'm beginning to lose sleep: one sheep, two sheep  
Going cuckoo and cookey as Kool Keith  
But I'm actually weirder than you think  
Cause I'm...**

** (Me) I'm friends with the monster  
That's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me  
Stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy  
Yeah, you think I'm crazy**

**(Me) Well, that's nothing  
oh oh oh oh  
Well, that's nothing  
oh oh oh oh**

**(Daniel) Now I ain't much of a poet  
But I know somebody once told me to seize the moment  
And don't squander it  
Cause you never know when it could all be over  
Tomorrow so I keep conjuring  
Sometimes I wonder where these thoughts spawn from  
(Yeah, ponder it, do you want this? there's no wonder you're losing your mind the way you're wandering?)  
I think you've been wandering off down yonder and stumbled onto Jeff VanVonderen  
Cause I needed an interventionist to intervene between me and this monster  
And save me from myself and all this conflict  
Cause the very thing that I love is killing me and I can't conquer it  
My OCD is conking me in the head  
Keep knocking, nobody's home, I'm sleepwalking  
I'm just relaying what the voice in my head saying  
Don't shoot the messenger, I'm just friends with the...**

** (Me) I'm friends with the monster  
That's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me  
Stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy  
Yeah, you think I'm crazy**

**(Me) Well, that's nothing  
oh oh oh oh  
Well, that's nothing  
oh oh oh oh**

** (Daniel) Call me crazy, but I had this vision  
One day that, I'd walk amongst you a regular civilian  
But, until then,  
drums get killed and I'm Coming straight at  
Emcees, blood get spilled and I  
Take it back to the days that, I get on a Dre track  
Give every kid who got played at  
Pumped the feeling  
and shit to say back  
To the kids who played 'em  
I ain't here to save the fucking children  
But if one kid out of a hundred million  
Who are going through a struggle feels and it relates that's great  
It's payback, Russell Wilson falling way back  
In the draft, turn nothing into something still, can make that  
Straw in the gold chump I will spend  
Rumpelstiltskin in a hay stack  
Maybe I need a straightjacket, face facts  
I am nuts for real, but I'm okay with that  
It's nothing, I'm still friends with the...**

**(Me) I'm friends with the monster  
That's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me  
Stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy  
Yeah, you think I'm crazy**

**(Me) I'm friends with the monster  
That's under my bed  
(Daniel) (Get along with)  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
(Daniel) (You're tryna)  
(Me) You're trying to save me  
Stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy  
Yeah, you think I'm crazy**

**(Daniel) Well, that's nothing**

As soon as we are finished the whole auditorium is on their feet. We all stand together and bow and run off stage.

"Omg that was so good, Rachel you were great." Rebekah says.

"Thanks. Everyone was great, and that move you did in wings Caroline, wow. We have got this, now we can relax." I say and we head to our change room. At my post there is a bunch of flowers. On the note it says "You were amazing tonight Rachel I would like to take you out. Damon xx

I smile and show Elena the card.

"Omg, did he get you this?" I nod. And I see Stefan's head poke out.

"Stefan you were great out there some great dance moves."

"oh shucks you were excellent." He says complementing me.

"Thanks Stefan, I need to go find your brother." I say exiting the change room.

I eventually find him in the ruckus of the main foyer.

"hey." I say to him.

"you were really good." He says.

"Thanks. And also thank you for the flowers." I tell him.

"no worries, so are you going to answer my question?" he asks.

"Yes I will go on a date with you." I tell him.

After all the competitors performed we got escorted back on stage to announcing how we did. The judge comes out.

"in third place from Atlanta Georgia, "the song makers." We clap nicely for them.

"in second place also from Atlanta right here "the trebblemakers."

"and finally in first place and heading to nationals from Mystic Falls The Timbertones."

We all scream and jump and Caroline grabs the trophy and holds it up as the audience screams with applause.

"We won, we are going to nationals in Chicago!" Caroline says excitedly. "And it's all to you Rachel." Everyone claps.

"Not just me, you all were great some of those dance moves were insane it was great guys, now lets celebrate!

Coming back home from regionals I have a Skype call waiting for me it was from Kurt.

"hey Kurt I miss you." I say to him.

"miss you too Rachel, how is Mystic Falls."

"Couldn't be more happy Kurt and someone asked me out on a date." I say smiling.

"oh, is he cute."

I nod. "not just cute, hot like smoking hot."

"I have to meet him. Listen you still coming to regionals this week." He asks.

"When is it again?" I ask.

"Wednesday, this week."

"I might be able to, ill have to see if I can come back, might even bring a few people."

"Bring as many as you like, but glee is not the same without you accept there is a new girl and she is kind of good."

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask.

"Because she is like you but when you were a freshman."

"Wow, so she is only 16, 17?"

"yeah she's a junior but no one will ever replace you, but everyone kind of hates everyone again."

"Why?"

"because you aren't here, it was you that brought us all together, and now that you arent here its changed."

"Who's changed?" I ask.

"Finn, he's a bully again, but Santana, Puck, Sam and Mike have been really good."

"Listen Kurt I will let you know about Regionals, and I have to tell you something else."

"What?" he asks curious.

"I just miss you Kurt, I will talk to you soon." I hang up.

I shouldn't tell them just in case they don't make it; I have to go see them.

I hear a presence behind me I turn around and its Damon.

"hi, what are you doing here?"

"Wanted to make sure you got settled in right." He says.

"yeah I'm good, just talking to an old friend."

"so are you going to go visit them."

"I kind of promised you know to see them be there for their regionals, I don't break promises."

"Well how about a mini vacation with the group, you, me Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, all head to Lima with you?"

"You all would go?"

"I would go because I want to know what you were like before you came here."

"there is a reason why I left there but okay, ill ask Elena. Hold on." He smiles as I leave my room.

I knock on Elena's door.

"Hey, Lena, you awake?" I ask her.

"yeah. Come in." she says sitting on her bed.

"So Damon just offered to take me to Lima to see my old high schools regionals I was wondering if you and Stefan wanted to come as well as Caroline and Bonnie?" I ask.

She smiles. "He actually offered to go with you?" she asks shocked.

"yeah, it was kind of weird but I think I like him." I tell her.

"Then yes, when?"

"On Wednesday, so leave Tuesday." I say.

"Done the girls would love to skip school scope out the competition. And when we are there don't say anything about our comp I want to wait to see where they come."

She nods. I better go tell Damon he is waiting.

"Wait he is in your room?" she asks.

I nod and walk out.

"So looks like I'm going back home, leave Tuesday after school?" I say.

"Done, I cant wait." He says and flashes out of my window.

I quickly call Santana.

"Hey Tana, how are you?" I ask her.

"Rachel, stranger, how's things."

"Listen I am coming back for regionals, don't tell anyone I am coming I want it to be a surprise and I am bringing a few friends. And you didn't tell them about me joining the glee down here did you?" I ask her.

"No, should I have I would be happy to tell." She jokes.

"no it's fine, please don't I will tell them soon, but I am just coming to watch." I say.

"okay I will see you then."

"And remember don't say anything, especially to Kurt I am going to surprise him."

"This will be good. And you heard how glee has changed?" she says.

"yeah, well I guess I will judge that when I come back, see you soon. Bye."

I hop into bed after a great day and fall asleep. Im going back to Ohio to see my old friends this should be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the next chapter of this story. This chapter is of the New directions regionals and Rachel seeing her old team analter bring her friends with her.**

**hope you like it, please review.**

**thanks xx**

* * *

At the airport we are waiting for our flight.

"So what is Lima like?" Bonnie asks.  
"Well it's a bigger town the mystic falls that's for sure, also lots happening, average high school, so not to fascinating."  
"So where we staying?" Elena asks.  
"My dads place, they aren't home."  
"Where are they?" Stefan asks.  
"Traveling probably, I keep lost track."

We piled on the plane and lucky me I am sitting next to Damon. I smile as he takes his seat.

"Lucky me." Damon says sliding in next to me.  
"This was a random coincidence wasn't it, not compulsion was needed right."  
"No." He grins. "You excited to be heading back home."  
"Yes and no, I haven't told them about me joining the glee club here, I don't know how they will react."  
"If they were really your friends they would be happy for you."  
"Everyone keeps saying that but you haven't met these people some are total bitches."  
"Well if they are, ill just it's bite them."  
"Aye, watch it." He grins.  
"So when are you going to take me out on a date?" I ask him curiously.  
"I thought we would just skip and go to the bedroom, I mean almost happened a few nights ago."  
"Oh yeah and we got caught, haven't heard the end of it at home."  
"Neither have I." He replies.  
"So have you been on a date in a while?"  
"No I haven't, I was to busy hung up on getting Katherine back."  
"Right the one who turned you and stefan?"  
"You got told?"  
"Well just the brief but I'm sure you will tell me when your ready." I say smiling.  
"If you want to here it."  
"So what was it like back in the 1860s?" I ask curious.  
"Well a lot of family rules, and traditions, lots of events, and the town was very anti vampire."  
"What about now, do people know?"  
"Only Caroline's mum and Tyler's dad, but other than that no."  
"So you have been pretty good at hiding it."  
"We have had some tough calls but all fine now, we have to worry about the originals now."  
"Yeah Elena was telling me about them, they can't be all that bad right?"  
"You haven't met them all."  
"Well I met Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus, but I didn't really like what Klaus was giving me."  
"Yeah he is evil."  
"Ill keep my eye out, as for Bec, she just wants to live a normal life, and having a brother like Klaus that I have heard about is rather difficult."  
"Yeah, but she can be just as dangerous, just be careful around them all."  
"I will."

We take off shortly after and we venture in our flight. I rest my head on Damons chest and he great fully accepts as I shut my eyes. As we decend into landing I am very excited.

"Welcome to Lima Damon." I say looking out the window of the plane.  
"Can't wait for you to show me it."  
"Just you wait. There isn't much but there is a theme park here which is fun."  
"Must go, I love rides."  
"Me too."

We get off the plane and assemble in two taxis to take us all to my place. Arriving at my dads home it is quiet. I open the door and turn the lights on and let everyone get settled.  
"So everyone welcome, feel free to find a space to crash, only room that's off limits is my dads rooms anywhere else feel free."  
"This place is so cute." Bonnie says looking around.  
"Thanks." I quickly run up to my room to check on things, I make sure all old photos are taken down and just memories of glee are in there. I look in my wardrobe and see my old glee costumes. Wow there are alot of hideous ones.  
I hear a knock and it's Caroline.  
"Hey." I say letting her in.  
"We are going to head out for dinner, want to come."  
"Sure, I know a great place." I say excited.  
We arrive at breadsticks our local hangout and we file into a booth.  
"So Rachel what is good here?" Stefan asks,  
"Everything accept the noodles, was sick for two days."  
"Okay thanks for the tip, but I guess it won't worry me."  
"I almost forgot your dead it won't hurt you."  
He laughs at my joke. We order out meals when I see the doors of breadsticks open.  
"Omg, no, why did I come." I say looking down.  
"Everything okay Rach?" Elena asks concerned.  
"Just one of many reasons why I left just walked in, well two reasons."  
I look at the door to see Finn and Quinn walk in like they own the place.  
"Let me guess, exe and cheating skank." Caroline says and I laugh.  
"Bingo."

I decide to be the new me and be brave and I sit up straight and sit close to Damkn who is eying me closely but he puts an arm over my shoulders.  
"So this place is cool, this the local hangout?" Damon asks.  
"Yep, just like the grill where everyone goes actually, I didn't think."

I look up at the table and I realise they haven't noticed me. Good. We are sitting talking when Damon says something funny and we crack up. It was a loud enough laugh for people to notice and one of them was Finn. At first I didn't realise he was looking at me and my table but then I looked up from eating a fry and I saw him eyeing me. I ignore him and go back to the conversation.

"So your old glee members have no idea your here?" Bonnie asks.  
"Well two of them do now, Finn just noticed me. And it looks like he's on his way."

Damon holds me closer and I place a hand on his thigh to say thanks with a squeeze as Finn gets to our table.

"Rachel?" Finn says shocked to see me.  
"Finn, good to see you, how's things?"  
"Yeah good, and you?" He asks glancing around the table then eyeing Damon and my closeness.  
"Good, I was going to surprise everyone but I can back to watch your regionals brought a few friends."  
"Glad your here." He says ignoring everyone.  
"So how's glee?" I ask curious.  
"It's fine." He says flatly.  
"Oh good I guess, what songs you singing?" I ask trying to gan info.  
"It's a suprise." He says.  
"Well I can't wait to see it." He walks off back to Quinn who is giving me the biggest dirty but I just put a fake smile on my face.  
"Okay he was an ass." Caroline pipes in first.  
"And I realise now?" I say to them.  
"Well he's nothing." Elena says. "He lost you I mean look at the girl he's with yuck."  
"Elena Gilbert are you being a bitch?" Caroline says shocked but excited.  
"When someone is mean or hurts my family I become mean."  
"Love you Lena. But the look on his face was priceless, and the way he said glee was fine it isn't."

We all leave but before I leave I say a quick goodbye to Quinn and Finn.  
"Finn Quinn," I say reaching there table with Elena at my side.  
"Berry, look who's back." Quinn says.  
"Like I promised came back for regionals, good luck tomorrow your going to need it." I say smugly and I leave with a fake smile and wave and walk out arm in arm with elena.

Then next day we were heading for my old school I decided to show Elena Andt he girls around the school as Damon and Stefan were in the audience.  
"So this is my old locker, I wonder if it has the same combo." I put in my old combo and see my old locker empty.  
"Wow brings back memories. Lots happened in this hall."  
"Like what?" Caroline asks.  
"Well before all this, I was a winy, nerd and very selfish and got slushied in my face and bullied half the reason why I left."  
"I'm sorry I had no idea."  
"Oh it wasn't just me but I got it a lot."  
"Your brave for just taking it."  
I smile. I show them the whole school and that's when I hear the glee room people talking loudly.  
"Ready for the suprise?" I say to them and they nod excitedly.  
When I walk in the door I see 12 people crowded together. I then make my announcement.  
"Well looks like a lot has changed here." I say loudly for everyone to hear.  
"Rachel, omg your hear." Most of the members say hugging me.  
"I promised to come watch."  
"And you never break promises."  
I see Kurt crying. "Kurt why are you crying?" I ask with tears.  
"I'm just so glad to see you."  
"Hey, no crying you ill ruin your makeup."

Everyone laughs. "Oh sorry, these are my friends from Mystic Falls, this is Elena, Caroline and Bonnie." I say introducing them to the members. And they great them nicely.

"Rachel?" Mr Shue says.  
"Hey Mr Shue, how's it going?"  
"To be honest everyone is freaking out."  
"Oh please you will be fine, just came to wish you good luck."  
I turn to walk out with the girls when Finn runs up behind us.  
"Rachel wait can I tak to you for a second?"  
"Sure, ill meet you with the others." I say to them and they continue walking.  
"Shouldn't you be ready to go on."  
"Just wait, I have something to tell you, look I was an idiot for doing those things to you, using you and just being a jackass, I just wanted to say sorry."  
"Apology accepted Finn, I hope your happy."  
"That's the thing I am not. Ever since you left I have been miserable everyone is."  
"Well it's still only recent but you will survive you can live without me. I better go, good luck and I wish you the best."  
I walk off with a smile on my face. I got what I wanted an apology from Finn and that's all I ever wanted. I meet with the others and take a set next to Damon on the aisle.  
"Hey." I say meeting with the others.  
"Everything okay?" Elena asks,  
"Couldn't be better, finally got the apology I should have gotten long ago."  
"Good. I don't have to kick his ass." She says as the lights dim and the audience clap loudly.

The MC calls the first group aural intensity, they sing but it isn't very good, then the MC calls Vocal Tones and then the last group is The New Directions. There first song is Hall of Fame, by the script, then the group number is All or Nothing an original song wrote buy one of the members and the last song was I don't care by icona pop. When they finished we all stand to congratulate.

"You weren't wrong when you said they were good." Caroline said.  
"I told you." I said to Caroline who leant over to tell me. I take hold of Damon's hand and he reassured me that they had nothing on me and I smile.  
When the groups were called back on stage it was time for the winner i was silently hoping they woudlnt make it but they were the best group of today. and the New Directions were announced as the winners which was not to me. Walking out to the Carpark, I saw Santana waiting by her car with Britany.

"Santana?" I say coming up to her as the others are walking to the cars.  
"Your here, what you think."  
"You were great, couldn't of done better myself."  
"How long you staying for we leave tomorrow, I wanted to come and see you guys."  
"Were you at breadsticks last night?"  
"Yes, with my friends why?" I ask.  
"Quinn said she saw you and you were with like this guy."  
"Well we aren't together but I was sitting next to someone why?"  
"Apparently Finn couldn't stop talking about you."  
"Oh, well he's with Quinn now so he doesn't have to worry about me."  
"It was like he was jealous."  
"Well I was sitting next to the guy I am starting to get feeling for but it's still to soon."  
"So are you going to watch us at nationals in Chicago?" She asks.  
"I will be there but ill actually be competing."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah I didn't want to tell anyone until I knew you guys won so yeah we won our own regionals so we are heading to nationals in two months, when they are."  
"Are you going to tell everyone."  
"Yeah, but not right now, I got to get back, my friends are waiting, you did great." I say hugging her and walking away.

Arriving back in mystic falls the next day at night I was wrecked. Damon and I talked and hung out the whole time. I really am starting to fall for him but I don't want to make the first move officially he said that he is taking me out tomorrow night so I am excited about that.

_Damon POV_  
Arriving home I couldn't help but feel different, ever since Rachel got to town I feel different like I don't need to be hung up on Elena. And Rachel is pretty, and nice, and caring, and talented and hot, she's everything I want but I am just afraid that I will lose myself of who I am. She told me not to try so hard and that being myself is all that I need to be. She isn't scared about me being a vampire it's the first girl that isn't. This Rachel Berry is something special and I want her all to myself. And I couldn't help but run it in that dick of a guys face Finn siting next to her so close, I could tell by the squint in his eyes and his heartbeat he was angry that I was so close, well he lost out of a beautiful women.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the next chapter I hope you like it.**

**please review I want to know what everyone thinks.**

* * *

The next day at school went rather smoothly, we had glee practice after school and we were going to start planing for national. This is mystic falls first nationals so they are all very excited. Of course this isn't my first so I have had the experience. Walking into glee we all take our seats and Mrs Jenkins begins to speak.

"Ladies and gentleman I want to congratulate you all on your regionals win and that we are heading to nationals in Chicago!"  
We all cheer loudly. I'm sitting with Rebekah who is excited.  
"Now there is a theme this year and the songs we have to see must be from a top ten chart in the last year, so each lesson we will pick several songs that might be suitable and we will sing them the best ones we will pick. We will be singing four songs."

We all get paired up and I'm with Rebekah and we are preparing to sing a duet infront of the team.

"So how did you enjoy regionals?" I ask her.  
"It was fun for once I felt like a normal school girl." She responds.  
"Good well yesturday I went back to my old home time to see my old school regionals and they won so we will be competing against them."  
"Have you told them?" She asks.  
"Just one of them I will when it gets closer you know." She nods.  
"So what song do you want to sing." She says giving me the sheet.  
"Lets have a look." I say flicking through the pages of song choices. We leave the room and head outside to practice.  
"Here's a song, I know it's tacky but it's rather, cute, I danced to this song at my last prom."  
"Prom?" She asks curious,  
"Like a school dance accept flashy dresses and stuff."  
She nods.  
"You start ill do the second set."  
She begins to sing.

**Take my breath away by Berlin**

**(Rebekah) Watching every motion  
In my foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean  
Finally lovers know no shame**

**(Me) Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say**

**(Both) Take my breath away  
Take my breath away**

**(Me) Watching I keep waiting  
Still anticipating love  
Never hesitating  
To become the fated ones  
Turning and returning**

**(Rebekah) To some secret place to find  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn to me and say  
My love**

**(Both) Take my breath away**

**(Rebekah) Through the hourglass I saw you  
In time you slipped away  
When the mirror crashed I called you  
And turned to hear you say  
If only for today  
I am unafraid**

**(Both) Take my breath away  
Take my breath away**

**(Me) Watching every motion  
In this foolish lover's game  
Haunted by the notion  
Somewhere there's a love in flames**

**(Both) Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn my way and say**

** (Both)Take my breath away  
Take my breath away**

When we finish singing we hear a clapping coming from ahead.  
"Oh god." Bec says.  
"What?" I ask.  
"It's my brother Klaus, he's so annoying."  
"What's he doing here?" I ask.  
"I have no idea."  
"Hello lovelies, I just was passing through and heard some rather talented singing, I had to check it out."  
"Really Nik you were passing through a high school, what are you actually doing here?" Bec asks more sternly,  
"Ill let you two talk, see you inside." I hurry inside to get away. I keep forgetting that they are original vampires I'm never going to forget that but Rebekah seems so normal though.  
Walking inside the choir room I bump into stefan.

"Hey you okay?" He asks me.  
"Yeah, it was weird Klaus showed up at school outside with me and Rebekah."  
"Did he do anything?"  
"No but he was acting very creepy."  
"Try your best to stay away from him, he's bad news, I know you are friends with Rebekah but just be careful okay?"  
"I will. And I hope you okay with Elena telling me everything."  
"It would have come out one way or another I would of rather it come out before something happened."  
"Yeah me too."  
"Well I'm taking Elena home, see you round."  
"Sure." He leaves and I collect my stuff from the room. I turn around and infront of me is Klaus.  
"My god, you scared me, don't you know it's bad to sneak up on a girl like that."  
"Sorry didn't mean to startle you love."  
Why does he keep calling me that it's weird, I really don't like this guy but there isn't much I can do, he is a 1000 year old hybrid who could kill me in two seconds so I better ease up.  
"Can I help you?" I ask him trying to catch my breath.  
"I just wanted to say you have a great voice."  
"Thanks I guess, I really got to get going, it was good meeting you again."  
"Why the rush sweatheart."  
"Look I don't know if this works on every girl but it's not working on me, can you just leave me alone please."  
"Why so scared love?"  
"I know what you are." I say to him sounding confident.  
"Ah good then you know I can end you like that."  
"What do you want?" I ask him.  
"You of course."  
I start to laugh. "Oh wow, okay I'm just going to go now."  
I move to his side but he stops me. "Nicklaus let her to." I hear another British voice.  
"Ah Elijah always coming to the rescue."  
"Run along now." He says to me and I dash out and head to my car and speed off.

I rush inside when I get home still shaking. When I get inside I slamm the door shut hard. Jeremy is on the couch.  
"Hey what's the rush?" He says to me looking at me.  
"Agh."  
He comes over to me. "Hey your shaking what happened?"  
"It was Klaus, when everyone left after practice today he cornered me and he scared me but Elijah stopped him before he could do anything."  
"Did he hurt you?" He asks his voice flat and controlled.  
"No but more like he wanted me."  
"What?"  
"I don't know he was like telling me that he wanted me and that he always gets what he wants."  
"Listen to me, you need to stay with someone all the time, Klaus is bad news."  
"I kind of got that now." I say to him starting to relax.  
"Here I will make you some vervain tea to make you relax." He says helping me into the kitchen.  
"Vervain tea that keeps vampires from biting you right drinking my blood."  
"Yes and if you have jewellery you can put it in there so they can't control you."  
I nod. "So how did you take all this supernatural stuff?"  
"I found out about a year ago, at first elena didn't tell me but I found out and I kind of can't back out now."  
"So that goes for me too then?"  
He nods. "Yeah I'm sorry."  
"Don't be, if I had known but anyway I just have to be more careful."  
"Yes. So I heard you won your regionals?"  
"Yeah we did, it was fun performing again."  
"I haven't heard you sing in ages."  
"Well before to know it your going to want me to shut up."  
He laughs and I walk up the stairs.  
"Thanks Jeremy." I tell him.

When I enter my room I have several Skype calls waiting for me, one from Puck, Kurt and Finn. All in one chat  
"Hi guys sorry I wasn't home only just got home."  
"That's rather late isn't it?" Kurt said.  
"Yeah well stayed back after school busy here you know missing a day of school is bad for me."  
"We know." Puck said.  
"So why the random call?" I ask.  
"We just wanted to make sure you got him okay from your trip."  
"Yeah got him fine."  
I hear a knock at the door. "Come in." I say to the door.  
"Sorry someone just came in hold on."  
I look who it is it's Damon. "Damon hi." I say smiling then I remember my Skype is on.  
"Hold on one second." I say to Damon,  
"Guys I have to go, ill talk to you guys soon."  
"Of course we miss you and the call goes dead." Kurt says.  
I turn to face Damon. "Everything okay?" I ask him.  
"I heard about your encounter with Klaus today."  
"Really because I only told Jeremy how did you find out."  
"He was talking about it at the grill."  
"Oh right yeah."  
"You okay?" He asks concerned.  
"Yeah, little nerve racking I had no idea what I was doing I was stuck."  
"Well I'm glad your okay but now on I want you to be with someone."  
"Yeah I would agree with you there, I just need to remember its not Ohio now, my old life is defiantly gone now."  
"Yeah, as soon as you know there is no running back."  
"Figured. So why else are you here, and you usually use my window my the sudden knock." I ask curious.  
"I heard you talking with your friends it would of been werid of them seeing a guy suddenly appear out of know where."  
"Aha ha that would of gave them something to think about, I was going to tell them about nationals but I'm worried about what they will think."  
"Well it's up to you, you can tell them or you don't have to it's your choice." He says staring into my eyes.  
"Why aren't I scared of you Damon?" I ask him.  
"I don't know isn't that a question I should be asking you?"  
"I guess it's just with everyone of my friends being something shouldn't I be freaking out or getting the hell out of here, isn't that what a normal person would be doing?"  
"Well from what I can see and what Elena has said is that you are one of the strongest people I have met, and yes you should be afraid of me because that's what I am a monster the is designed to kill and drink blood."  
"You've killed people before?" I ask him.  
"Yes." He says.  
"What about Stefan is he the same?"  
"No he is more of the animal blood drinker but he has trouble controlling his blood thirst he has his times where he can be equally as bad as I."  
"What about the originals?" I ask him.  
"All of them are bad, because they are powerful, they can compel everyone as they are the first ever vampires. Yes some may still have a hint of humanity but not all of them."  
"Thanks for telling me this, it kind of helps when all you think about is that one of your friends or someone can rip you to pieces."  
"Yes, but I want you to know as long as I am around I will never let anything happen to you, to the best of my ability that is."  
I smile. "Thanks Damon." I say giving him a hug.

His hands wrap hard around my body and I look gas only into his eyes. He leans in and kisses me and its soft as first but then it gets harder and the kiss gets hotter. I wrap my hands around his neck and he holds onto my waist. Our tongues dance with one another and he pushes me to my bed and I fall underneath him and land on my bed. The kiss is sexy and powerful. I rip open his shirt as he rips my off and he leaves trails of kisses down my stomach and I let out a little moan. He smirks at me and goes back to kissing me. I manoeuvre myself on top of him and kiss his chest and neck. I feel his erection as I straddle him. All I think about is wanting him. He is just so hot and those eyes. I look down at him and smile and continue kissing him. He's had enough of my niceness he pushes me back underneath him and he begins to take of my pants. When I feel him enter inside me I gasp softly not to make any sound. He starts slowly and then gets harder. Finally when he reaches his peak he collapses next to me and we stare engagingly into each others eyes.

"So we kind of just skipped the whole first day scenario." I say catching my breath, he doesn't even looked worked.  
"Only you could make jokes like that." He smirks.  
"So what is this now, do we tell people what happen do we act normal do we ignore one another in the presence of others?" I ask him.  
"Well what do you want to do?" He asks  
"I want this to work I like you but I don't want you to think that it's just sex because I'm not that type of girl."  
"I want it to work. Lets just take things slow and see where it takes us." He smiles. "And for the record a girl that isn't that type of girl you pretty good." He says grinning.  
I nudge him. "I'm good at everything I do." I smirk and lie back in my side staring at him.  
"Are you staying or are you leaving?" I ask trying to get comfy.  
"What do you want?" He asks.  
"Whatever you want but you better not hog the covers." I say smiling. And he grins and rips the sheet off my body.  
"What did I just say, Damon Salvatore?"  
"Hog the sheet."  
"Your so funny." I say on my back and turn away from him.  
"Fine, here." He says laying the sheet on me.  
"Ha sucker, I always win." I grin and I roll in next to him.  
"Ill have to remember that." And I feel myself falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the next chapter, some surprising things happen in this chapter and a glee favourite comes to mystic falls who is it and why has she come?**

**hope you are enjoying it.**

**anna**

* * *

For the next week or so I have been going out with Damon alot. He treats me like I am the only girl in the world. I only wish I was treated like this with Finn but right now I couldn't be more happy. School was going through fairly well. Every week we would meet at glee club and rehearse for Nationals. I still haven't told my old glee club so I am going to tell them all today. Figuring that they are at glee club practice I log onto the computers in the computer lab at school. I call Santana to get the glee club together, I know if I do it over the computer I can always just end the call, better than in person. I had Elena and Bonnie by my side for support. When Santana got all the glee club they were all suprised to see me.

"Hey everyone." I say to them waving.  
"Hey Rach." They say at the one time. Some of the faces are excited some are shocked to see me calling them.  
"So your probably wondering why I have called you guys I wanted to tell you all together and I want you to hear it from me not someone else."  
"What is it Rach?" Asks Mercedes.  
"Well, I don't know how to tell you guys this." I glance around my area and Elena rubs my shoulder with support. "Well Im letting you know I am coming to Nationals in Chicago."  
"That's great Rachel." Says Mr Shue.  
"Well I'm not just coming I'm competing."  
"What do you mean competing?" Finn asks with a flat face.  
"I joined the Glee club here at Mystic Falls as they wanted me to join and well we won our Regionals and we are competing at Nationals."  
"Wait aren't we competing at Nationals too." Asks Brittany confused.  
I hear a laugh come from Elena. I nudge her. "Don't Elena." She stops laughing.  
"Yes I'm competing at nationals that means I'm competing against you guys."  
It's silent at first there are mixed emotions some are shocked some are happy but it's all amongst everyone.  
"Guys say something what do you feel?" I ask them all.  
"Why are you competing its unfair,." Finn says.  
"Unfair, how is it unfair, I am doing what I love to do, sing and dance, I never said that I would never sing again."  
"Well you didn't tell us you joined a glee group."Finn blurted out.  
"Was I supposed to not too. I moved because I couldn't handle it there, and Finn you are mostly the reason."  
"What did I do?" Finn asks yelling.  
"What did you do, let me make a fucking list for you Finn Hudson. You used me just so I wasn't upset, you cheated on me with fake barbie over there and lastly you ruined my whole glee experience because I was so stupid to fall for you, you know what Finn, this move is the best thing that I have ever done in my life and for the first time I feel loved by everyone around me. So don't you say what did I do, act all innocent, because if anything I shouldn't even be talking to you. I called you guys to tell you that I will see you at Nationals, but you know what, and you all know that when I want something I get it, so ill see you all at Nationals and give it your best because I have a few tricks up our sleeves that are going to blow your minds. Kurt, Santana, Mercedes, Blain, puck, Sam, Britany, and mike I miss you all and I wish you the very best because your going to need it."  
I walk off not hanging up I'm angry.  
Elena then speaks into the screen.  
"As my cousin said, you Finn Hudson, are a freak and you can go to hell, you hurt my family I hurt you, watch yourself at nationals Finn because your not just going to have to deal with me but her boyfriend to and he is very protective of her, bye Kurt and Santana."  
Elena flicks off the Skype call and follows to where I was.

_Santana POV_  
"Way to go Finn, real good of you." I say.  
"Shut up you slut." Finn says.  
I walk over and slap Finn in the face. "That was for Rachel and this is for calling me a slut, you treat girls like dirt, look at you, you know Rachel is right, and Quinn, I would get out before you are used by this frankestein of a giant. If it wasn't for some of these members in this glee club I would be following Berry right of Mystic Falls."  
I walk from the choir room angry and leave school. I know where I am going.

_Rachel POV_  
"I heard you blew a lid today?" Damon says while we are at the bar at the grill.  
"You have no idea, it felt good, the look on his face was priceless and then Elena warned him that if he ever hurt me again that you would deal with him." I say taking a shot that Damon compelled the bar tender to get me.  
"That I would do. How did the others react?" He asks.  
"The others took it well I guess Finn finally snapped but I know right now Santana is going all Liama heights on him right now, surprising she was the one that helped me out through the last month I was at McKinley, she used to tease me but I got her respect when I helped her with something."  
My phone starts ringing. "Speaking of Santana this is her. Ill be back." I get up and head to the bathroom.

"Hey tana, you okay?" I ask her over the phone.  
"Hey, I just wanted to say you were really brave in telling Finn off."  
I smile. "Thanks San. You okay?"  
"Well I'm going to need a lift?" She says.  
"What do you mean?" I ask her.  
I hear the bathroom door open and in comes Santana.  
"A lift back to yours." My face is in shock.  
"Omg what are you doing here?" I ask giving her a tight hug.  
"You were right to move, Glee is not the same without out at all, I was wounding if I could move here with you, I already spoke to my parents and they said its cool if its cool with you, they already spoke to the school."  
My mouth opens. "What brought this on?" I ask her.  
"Since you left everyone has been moody, not hanging around another and I was over the tension so I left during glee practice and came straight here."  
"Of course you can say I will have to speak to my cousins, but if you can't maybe we can get an apartment together or something."  
"That sounds great."  
"Come here." I say hugging here. "It's a small town here but you are going to love it."  
She smiles. "When do I get to meet the boyfriend that is going to beat Finn up?"  
I laugh. "He's just at the bar, ill introduce you."

We walk out arm in arm and head to where Damon is he sees me then sees Santana.  
"Who's this?" He asks.  
"Damon, this is Santana, she's moving here." I tell him.  
"Nice to meet you Damon." She says shaking his hand.  
"You too, so your a friend from Ohio?"  
"Yes, we have become incredibly close over the past couple months surprisingly." Santana says.  
"Yeah she told me." Damon replies. "Can I get you a drink?"  
"Sure." She says and we sit at the bar.  
We end up talking for a couple hours and Elena and Stefan walk in the grill.  
"Hey elena, you remember Santana briefly."  
"Yeah, actually one of her good friends, Im Elena."  
"Santana." They shake.  
"This is my boyfriend Stefan, Damon's brother." Elena continues.  
"Nice to finely put a face to a name." Stefan says shaking Santana's hand.  
"So what brings you to Mystic Falls Santana?" Elena asks curious.  
"Well I was over Ohio, like this one and well my parents said I could come here."  
"Yeah I was going to ask you, could she stay with us, if not we were thinking on getting an apartment to ourselves."  
"Ill have to talk to Jenna, maybe a few nights."  
"Thanks."  
"So what did the other members say to you leaving?" I ask Santana sipping on my cocktail.  
"I haven't told them." She responds.  
"So you left without telling anyone? Wow what do you think they are going to do? They are losing there best people."  
"I know, it doesn't help that the now captain is a dick."  
"Aye to that." Elena snipes in.  
"I get it you don't like Finn?" Santana says raising an eyebrow,  
"Nope, he hurt my cousin." Elena says hugging me.  
"Yeah he is very unco and clumsy, he broke Rachel's nose once."  
"What?" Damon says.  
"Oh no, not like that, he can't really dance well, I was partnered with him and well he fumbled elbow right to my nose." I say reasuring Damon. "This one, actually laughed about it." I say recalling the memory.  
"Hey, in my defence we weren't close, and you were so winy and the old Rachel."  
"Tell me about it but if it wasn't for that we wouldn't have one our competitions would we."  
"No." Santana says.

We all eventually leave the bar, Stefan drives Sanatana and I home to our place. I kissed Damkn goodbye and we left. Walking in the front door Jenna was in the kitchen.  
"Hey Jenna." I say walking in and she notices Santana.  
"Hey Rachel, who's this?" She asks.  
"This is my friend Santana do you mind if she stays here a couple nights until she finds an apartment?" I ask Jenna.  
"Sure, no worries stay as long as you like."  
"Thank you."  
I help Santana into my room with her bags and waiting on my computer is a message. Is from Kurt.  
"I just got an IM from Kurt." I say to her as she unpacks a couple things in my walkin.  
"What's it say." She asks,  
I read it aloud.  
"Hey Rachel I am glad you told us your competing at nationals all I want you is to be happy. If your reading this I just want to say I love you and tell Santana that I would of done the same thing if I was in her position."  
"I'm guessing they realise your gone." I tell her.  
"Yeah. You sure you want to do this?" I ask her,  
"To late now." She says and I nod.

The next day is school and Sanatana has her first day. I told her it will be fine. I introduced her to everyone like Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Tyler, and the rest of the glee club. She was happily accepted and Mrs Jenkins wanted to see what she could do so, she sang in front of the group. She sings.

**Girl on Fire by Alicia Keys**

**She's just a girl and she's on fire  
Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway  
She's living in a world and it's on fire  
Filled with catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away**

**Ohhhh oh oh oh oh  
She got both feet on the ground  
And she's burning it down  
Ohhhh oh oh oh oh  
She got her head in the clouds  
And she's not backing down**

**This girl is on fire...  
This girl is on fire...  
She's walking on fire...  
This girl is on fire...**

**Looks like a girl, but she's a flame  
So bright, she can burn your eyes  
Better look the other way  
You can try but you'll never forget her name  
She's on top of the world  
Hottest of the hottest girls say**

**Ohhhh oh oh oh  
We got our feet on the ground  
And we're burning it down  
Ohhhh oh oh oh oh  
Got our head in the clouds  
And we're not coming down**

**This girl is on fire...  
This girl is on fire...  
She's walking on fire...  
This girl is on fire...**

**Everybody stares, as she goes by  
'Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes  
Watch her when she's lighting up the night  
Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl  
And it's a lonely world  
But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby**

**This girl is on fire...  
This girl is on fire...  
She's walking on fire...  
This girl is on fire...**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh ohhhhh oh oh oh ohhh oh oh oh ohhhh... [4x]**

**She's just a girl and she's on fire**

When Santana finishes everyone cheers and congratulates her. "Wow Santana looks like we have a great team going into Nationals, we are going to kill it." mrs Jenkins says.  
"Yeah we are." Caroline says. "Santana as captain welcome to the team and we are going to rock it in Chicago, with two powerhouse voices like yours and Rachel's no one is going to top us."  
"Thanks for letting me join guys and I have dance training as well as we can do harder dance moves as the new directions have killer dancers."  
"Look so like we have a great source of knowledge from both of you. Tomorrow we will start rehearsing. Nationals is in two weeks and we have to practice everyday. Alright everyone, you can go see you tomorrow."  
Walking out with Santana the others leave before us Rebekah comes up behind us.

"Hey Rachel I just want to apologise for my brothers behaviour the other day."  
"Oh don't mention it. Rebekah this is Santana, Santana Rebekah, you two have similar attitudes you will hit it off. Now if you excuse me I have a date."  
"Have fun." Santana says and I run off.

_Rebekah POV_  
Santana and I are still standing there when Rachel leaves.  
"You were really good." I say to her starting the awkward conversation.  
"Thanks, so is there anything good in this town to do?" Santana asks.  
"Not really but if you want we can go shopping?" I say.  
"Sure, lead the way, I need new clothes, it's rather chilly here."  
"Yeah but you'll get used to it." And we leave the choir room.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is chapter 8 hope you enjoy it.**

**Thanks Anna xx**

* * *

I slowly roll out of bed and see the limp figure of Santana in my bed.  
"Wake up," I say shaking her. "We got to get ready for school." I say to her.  
"Five minutes." She wines.  
I leave my room to shower and walk back in to find Santana up.  
"Good your up." I say taking the towel off my head.  
"So how you finding Mystic Falls so far?" I ask her grabbing close from my closet.  
"It's nice, everyone is so friendly, but I get a werid vibe."  
"Werid vibe?"  
"Yeah like this town has a secret." She explains.  
"Don't know much because I've only been here a couple times. Ill meet you down stairs."  
Walking downstairs I see Jenna and Jeremy in the kitchen.  
"Good morning." I say to them,  
"Morning how did you sleep?" Jenna asks.  
"Alright. What's for breakfast?" I ask.  
"Toast, don't cook well."  
"No one in this family can." Jeremey says.  
"I can cook, my dads taught me." I say to them.  
"I remember Hiram loved cooking." She says.  
"I am more than happy to do some cooking." I say biting into my toast.

Walking into glee practice we were told to do a singing assignment. Duets. I am doing a duet with Caroline.  
"So what do you want to sing?" I ask her going through the song lists.  
"Lets see, I know it's One Direction but I love this song." She says showing me the song.  
"Don't be embarrassed they are amazing musicians yes they are a little tacy with the dance moves but they have accomplished so much."  
"Glad I got your approval" she says.  
"Ill see the first verse then we will just go down the list and the chorus we will sing together."  
"Sounds good."  
We practice for about 15 minutes and it is time for everyone to perform. The duet coupling are Bonnie and Elena, Santana and Rebekah, and the rest of the couples there are six duets. Caroline and I are first.

**Little Things ****_by One Direction_**

**(Me) Your hand fits in mine  
Like it's made just for me  
But bear this in mind  
It was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me**

**(Caroline) I know you've never loved  
The crinkles by your eyes  
When you smile  
You've never loved  
Your stomach or your thighs,  
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But I'll love them endlessly**

**(Both) I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do  
It's you  
Oh, it's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things**

**(Both) You can't go to bed without a cup of tea  
And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep  
And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me**

**(Caroline) I know you've never loved  
The sound of your voice on tape  
You never want  
To know how much you weigh  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But you're perfect to me**

**(Me) I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you,  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things**

**(Caroline) You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you  
And you'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to.  
If I let you know I'm here for you  
Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh.**

**(Both) And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth  
'Cause it's you,  
Oh, it's you,  
It's you they add up to  
And I'm in love with you  
And all these little things**

**(Both) I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you,  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all your little things**

Once Caroline and I finished it was Elena and Bonnies turn. Elena introduces their song. "We are singing call me maybe, please get up and dance with us if you like to.

**Call Me Maybe ****_by Carley Rae Jepsen_**

**(Elena) I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way**

**(Bonnie) I'd trade my soul for a wish,  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way**

**(Elena) Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where do you think you're going, baby?**

**(Both) Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!**

******(Both)** It's hard to look right  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

******(Both)** Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

******(Both)** And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

**(Bonnie) You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all,  
But still, you're in my way**

**(Elena) I beg, and borrow and steal  
Have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it,  
But it's in my way**

**(Bonnie) Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?**

**Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!**

******(Both)** It's hard to look right  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

******(Both)** Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

******(Both)** And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

******(Both)** Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

******(Elena)** Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad (bad, bad)

******(Both)** It's hard to look right  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

******(Both)** Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

******(Both)** And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

******(Bonnie)** Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

******(Both)** Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that

******(Both)** So call me, maybe!

Everyone in the room is on their feet clapping and cheering the two girls. "Elena Bonnie, I think that was one of the best performances I've seen you do, well done girls. Alright so we are going to have to show the rest tomorrow. But tomorrow I will be giving you the songs we will be singing and who will be singing what. Have a good day."  
We leave the choir room happy. "Santana what you doing this afternoon?" I ask her as we walk the halls."  
"Rebekah and I are going to work on songs is that okay?" She asks.  
At first I am hesitant but I cave in I don't want her to know anything about this town.  
"Sure but don't be late okay. We will be at the grill if you finish early."  
She nods and walks off.

Walking into the grill I see everyone is already here.  
"Hey guys." I greet them all. Everyone is there which is good. "It's packed tonight what's happening?"  
"Another mike night."  
"They must be pretty popular then aren't they?"  
"Yeah, it's just a lot of fun." Bonnie answers. "How are you doing with everything I mean it must be difficult."  
"I mean yes sometimes I forget because you are just so normal and then your not, I'm dating Damon so I don't know."  
"I've seen a change in Damon it's good, he used to be crazy and do whatever he wanted." She says.  
"I know Elena told me but I guess he just needed to be able to share that not so dark side with someone. Anyway you singing tonight?" I ask her.  
"Probably, are you?" Bonnie asks smiling.  
"If there is a microphone, stage and an audience I most defiantly will be singing." I inform her and she laughs.  
"I'm going to go get a drink be right back." I stand up and walk to the bar.  
"Hey Matt." I say approaching him.  
"Hey Rachel, you singing tonight?" He asks.  
"Yeah I am, you?" I ask.  
"Ahaha no not me not a singer." He answers.  
"I'm sure your not that bad." I say to him. "Anyway can I get a coke please." And he goes to make it. I feel a presence behind me and arms wrap around my waist and someone whispers in my ear.  
"You look sexy tonight." And my smile appears. I turn to face Damon who is looking not so bad himself.  
"Thank you, not so bad yourself Salvatore." I say smirking. He bends down to kiss me.  
"How was your day?" I ask him.  
"Eventful but just got better with you here."  
"That's me, making people feel better, it's a gift."  
"So modest and up front it's sexy." He says winking.  
"You talk a lot of game." I tell him.  
"Does it work?" He asks.  
"Sometimes, depends on the girl, but you see you already have me so you don't need to try as hard."  
He grins. "So you singing tonight?" He asks as I receive my drink from Matt and walking back to the table where the others are.  
"Yes I am, are you going to watch me?" I ask him.  
"Definitely."  
"Good." I say grinning. When it's time for people to sing some are horrible, some are okay but now It's my turn.  
Matt stands up on stage to announce then next person. "Alright the next one up is Rachel Berry." All my table cheer as I stand up and I blush. I walk to the stage. And press a few buttons for the music to start.

**Love Song by Sara Bareilles**

**Head under water and you tell me  
To breathe easy for awhile  
The breathing gets harder, even I know that**

**Made room for me, but it's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands  
I'm unusually hard to hold on to**

**Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well  
But you make this hard on me**

**I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you ask for it  
'Cause you need one, you see**

**I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this  
If you're on your way**

**I'm not gonna write you to stay  
All you have is leaving  
I'mma need a better reason  
To write you a love song today, today... yeah...**

**I learned the hard way that they all say  
Things you wanna hear  
My heavy heart sinks deep down under**

**You and your twisted words  
Your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry**

**Convinced me to please you  
Made me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am**

**I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you ask for it  
'Cause you need one, you see**

**I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this  
If you're on your way**

**I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving  
I'mma need a better reason  
To write you a love song today**

**Promise me you'll leave the light on  
To help me see daylight, my guide, gone  
'Cause I believe there's a way  
You can love me because I say**

**I won't write you a love song  
'Cause you ask for it  
'Cause you need one, you see**

**I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this**

**Is that why you wanted a love song?  
'Cause you asked for it  
'Cause you need one, you see**

**I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this  
If you're on your way**

**I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute**

**Babe, I'll walk the seven seas  
When I believe that there's a reason  
To write you a love song today, today**

When I finish my last note the whole grill stands up and applauses me. I curtsy and walk off stage into the arms of Damon.  
"You get better and better every time." Caroline says.  
"Thanks Care."

A while later Santana comes through the door. "Hey you made it, yeah sorry it's so late,"  
"No problem we were just leaving good timing." I inform her,  
"Okay, how did it go tonight?" She asks me.  
"Good I sung as usual next time we are doing something."  
"Most definitely we are."  
We all leave the grill and head on home.


	9. Chapter 9

This is the next chapter hope you like it. let me know what you guys like/dislike about it?

Anna

* * *

With a week to go until Nationals in Chicago the glee club have been practicing everyday day. I got a solo, I'm not going to tell you what I am singing it's a surprise all the songs are. But there are four songs that we are singing we have three group numbers and my solo. Four songs is a lot but everyday we are working on choreography as well as costumes and travel and accommodation arrangements. Whenever I haven't been practicing I have been hanging out with Damon, or someone else. Whenever I am around Damon I feel a sudden pull of attraction and electricity it's scary. I haven't felt like this for anyone. When we are together it's like no one else exists. Off course the sex is good but the way he treats me makes me feel so live and happy for the first time. So far Santana hasn't found out about the supernatural creatures that live amongst this town, and I know it's going to come out so I told everyone I am going to tell her. I would rather her prepare herself then find out before something happens.

So Sanatana and I have gone to The Gilbert Lake House. She thought it was werid but it's safe from certain people eavesdropping on my conversations I am going to tell her. Arriving at the lake house it's amazing, off course there is a lake and a pier, there is a pool out the back, we are going to have some fun. Settling in didn't take to long as we got stuff out of the car and made our way inside. Piling inside it was nicely decorated but there was a moose head above the fire place.

"So why exactly did you bring me here, your not a lesbo are you?" She asks.  
I laugh. "Oh no, definitely straight. I invited you here because there is something I have to tell you, I've been wanting to for a while now but I think you should know anyway."  
"Are you pregnant?" She asks out bluntly.  
"Far from it. Listen you might want to sit down." I say to her as I follow her into the lounge and we sit.  
"So when I first came to town I had no clue about what sort of things are in this town, but when Elena told me I couldn't believe it at first but I believe it now."  
"What is it, spit it out berry, your starting to freak me out." She retorts.  
"Okay, do you believe in vampires, witches and werewolves?"  
"Like in Twilight those type of vampires and wolfs and witches, pfft as if."  
"What I am about to tell you is very dangerous for everyone that knows, Damon's a vampire." I say softly.  
She starts laughing. "Ahahaha really a vampire as if."  
"Santana I'm not joking, he and his brother Stefan are both vampires, they have been vampires for over 160 years, they were turned in 1864."  
"What?" She says her smile vanished.  
"It's true, I didn't believe it at first but it makes sense, they are physically built, stronger than normal, they can appear out of know where."  
She looks at me. "How long have you known?"  
"About a week after I got here Elena told me because I was getting closer to Damon but she also told me more. Like Elena she is a doppelgänger."  
"Doppelgänger?" She asks frowning.  
"A lookalike like a twin, her original doppelgänger was Katherine who turned Damon and Stefan." She starts to get curious.  
"What else is there in this town?" She asks relaxing a bit.  
"Well you know Bonnie?" She nods. "She's a witch."  
"Really as in like Sabrina?"  
I laugh. "Yeah but more like real spells and it's dangerous for her. Also Caroline, she's a vampire as well, she was turned a year ago by Katherine."  
"Sounds like this Katherine is a bitch." She says loudly.  
"I haven't met her yet but yes but she is exactly the same person as elena but elena is caring and generous, where Katherine is a selfish bitch. Anyway, Caroline's boyfriend Tyler."  
"Let me guess vampire as well."  
"Not really you see he was a werewolf but then he was turned into a vampire, he's a hybrid it's both."  
"How?" She asks curious.  
"How about I get us some alcohol help you obtain the information."  
"Good idea Rachel." I leave to head for the kitchen take a bottle of vodka and glasses and walk back in pouring each of us a shot.  
"So to go into this we have to start at the beginning, keep pouring yourself shots it will help take it in."  
I take my shot and let the burn trickle down my throat. "So 1000 years ago, there was this family called the Mikaelsons there mother turned them all into immortal vampires after the death of the youngest brother. From that came the species of vampires and that's how the bloodline started."  
She takes another drink as do I. "So these vampires are known as the Originals, there is Elijah, Finn, Niklaus and Rebekah."  
She makes the name click "you mean klaus and Rebekah as in Rebekah in glee."  
"Yes, they are vampires the first ever vampires. Klaus came to town a while ago to break a curse that was on him, you see Klaus is the original hybrid."  
"A werewolf and vampire." Santana says.  
I nod. "Yes, he needed a witch, wolf, vampire and the doppelgänger."  
"elena?" She asks. I nod. "Elena survived because her biological dad gave his life for hers."  
"Omg, wow, this is a lot. So when klaus broke the curse he wanted to create more hybrids like him but not knowing that he needed Elena's blood it failed so he came back to town to see what was the problem found Elena alive and it's Elena's blood that is needed to create hybrids."  
"And has he continued." Santana asks.  
"Not that I know, Elena is very protectively guarded."  
"Why are you telling me this if its dangerous?" She asks.  
"Because I didn't want you finding out before it was too late. I want to give you this."  
"This bracelet and anklet have a herb called vervain in it, it stops vampires from compelling you?"  
"Vervain and compel?" She asks.  
"Vervain is toxic to vampires it makes them weak and if you wear it or digest it it's stops them from controlling you."  
"Right. Will it kill them."  
"No but if ingested alot it will weaken them immensely and will give someone time to kill them."  
"How can they be killed?"  
"Well vampires can't walk in the sun, but Stefan, Caroline and Damon all have a special ring that allows them to as well as the originals. And killing them usually a steak or ripping their heart out or decapitation but I haven't had to but it's nice to know, but they are very strong."  
"Have you been attacked by one?" She asks.  
"No but Klaus scares me, he's dangerous, and an original and can't be killed so I try to be around Damon or someone to keep me safe. But vampires have to be invited into someone's home so your safe in our house as only invited vampires are aloud in so don't invite any strangers inside."  
"Got it. You know it's kind of cool your dating a really old guy."  
I laugh "I know but the most hotest old guy ever."  
"That's for sure. So what do we do now?"  
"We live as normally as we can, I know your friends with Rebekah I mean she's a 1000 year old vampire in high school I think she just wants to have a normal life."  
"Yeah."  
I smile. "How about we head home." I suggest.  
"Sure lets go."

Arriving home later that day, I told Elena that Sanatna knows and she was happy she finally knows. "So you girls excited about Chicago, we are going early to explore the city?" Elena asks.  
"I know, it will be exciting with everyone going and apparently the place where staying at is amazing thanks to Damon."  
"Probs for dating a vampire I guess even if it is Damon." Elena says.  
"I'm guessing your not fond of him?" Tana asks.  
"He used to be horrible but he's growing on me and he's changed since this one has arrived and it's good." Elena says pointing to me.  
"That's what I do, I bring out the good in all people even if they have a little bit of humanity in them."  
"So how do you become a vampire?" Santana asks.  
"You have to die with vampire blood in your system then feed on human blood to complete the transition. But don't worry that is never going to happen." Elena says.  
"Good, I just wanted to know." Tana says.  
"Come on, lets get dinner ready Jenna will be home soon from college."  
"So does she know about vampires?" Tana asks.  
"She is one." Elena says.  
"Wow, is it weird." I ask elena.  
"She's getting there, Alaric is helping her as well as Stefan."  
"That's good." I say. "Well I am going to get in the shower, ill be down for dinner." I say running up stairs. As I enter my room Damon is lying on my bed. "Hey sexy." I say crawling next to him and he kisses me passionately.  
"Hey beautiful." He replies. "How did your talk with Santana go?" He asks curious wiping my hair out of my face.  
"Good actually she took it really well, I gave her vervain jewellery too but yeah I'm glad she knows I didn't want her in the dark and something happened."  
"Your a great friend." He says kissing me again.  
"I know." I say deepening the kiss.  
"You and your modesty is rather a turn on." He says flirting with his eyes.  
"As mush as I would love to finish this talk I need to shower." I turn for the door. "Unless you would like to join me but we will have to be quiet." I say puting a finger to my lips. He flashes up infront of me and picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist and he vamp speeds into the bathroom locking all doors once inside he sits me down on the counter.  
"I'm guessing that's a yes." I say smirking. He comes up infront of me and looks me in the eyes as I stare deeply back. He starts to unbutton my shirt and I shiver as he touches my bare stomach and he throws my shirt on the floor. He stares at my body and he grins.  
"Like what you see Salvatore?" I grin and he kisses me. I spread my legs and he stands infront of me in-between my legs. He kisses down my neck and pulls my skirt down and throws it on the floor where my shirt is I stand and he pulls me back and now I am standing in my bra and undies. He glances over me and stalks before me and I take him and hold onto him tightly as he dashes in the shower and the heat of the water and steams rises above us. We kiss eagerly wanting the other as the water crashes with each others body. He pushes me against the wall and I wrap a leg around his waist. He rips off my bra and pants and I take of his underware and we are both stark naked kissing each other eagerly. I feel his erection between me and I want him. I lifts me up against the wall and he slides me down onto him and he is inside me. I gasp and moan quietly as I grind up and down the wall. Staring into his eyes he begins kissing my neck and sucking it. I feel the puncture mark as he drinks my blood and I let the buzz hit me.

After our wonderful shower time I put on some sweats and am given some blood to heal my wounds on my shoulder. Damon now dry holds me against him.  
"I love you." He says staring at me. This is the first time he has said those three words. I smile intently at him. "I love you too." I say kissing him.  
"Now beat it, I need to have dinner." I jokingly kick him out.  
"Way to kick a man when he's down." He grins and vanishes.  
Walking downstairs is smell some Italian. Walking in the kitchen Jenna is now home and I greet her warmly.  
"Hey Jenna." I say smiling.  
"Hey, nice shower?" She asks grinning. And I go bright red.  
"Yes it was very warm." I say hiding.  
"Is that so." She says grinning and flashes me a wink and points to her ear and I now know what she meant and I go even more red.  
"Oh." I say softly.  
"Oh, indeed. Don't worry no one else heard you." She says.  
And I sigh of relief. "So are you going to watch us in Chicago for nationals?" I ask her.  
"I wish I could but I have a thesis to complete and work."  
"That's cool, I'm sure there will be lot of stories coming back."  
"Many nights like tonight?" She smirks.  
"Okay that's enough out of you, next time ill just go to his." And she smiles more and Elena and Santana come back in and we all eat dinner together.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning I was woken up by Elena and Santana.  
"Get up Rachel!" Elena says shoving me.  
"Go away." I say tired.  
"Sorry we've got school and glee practice and costume fittings big day, we head to Chicago in two days lots to do."  
"Fine, fine, Im up, ill be in the shower."  
"Good we are leaving in half an hour." Santana adds.

About half an hour later, I am ready for school. As Elena and Santana said a lot has to be done before we leave for Chicago. Arriving at school that day the first half of the day is slow. The second half is more fun, we have history, then sport and then glee practice after school. I have been practicing my solo since I got the song I am learning it and doing the best I can.  
By the time sport came around my class was doing track, which I hate because I hate running. Caroline, Bonnie and I are at the rear and talking about nationals.

"So have you spoken to anyone from McKinley since your big blow up?" Bonnie asks.  
"Santana has spoken to some of her friends well old friends she tells me they are loosing it, everything is going down hill." I reply as we continue jogging.  
"Isn't that a good thing?" Caroline asks.  
"I don't want to win like that I want to win the fairest way the best group."  
"You know Rachel Berry your right but sometimes you can only hope they are loosing it."  
"Yeah I remember my first regionals at McKinley this guy Jessie faked being in love with me to throw me off my game and ended up breaking my heart and egging me."  
"Omg Rachel what did you do?" Bonnie asks concerned.  
"I couldn't do anything, I mean the boys of the team actually cut all the tires of vocal adrenalines range rovers."  
"Vocal adrenaline, they are a name on the nationals list aren't they?" Caroline asks.  
"Yes but Jessie graduated last year, the only reason they won and got the reputation is because of him he's won best singing four years, I haven't won one." I say sadly.  
"Well there is always a first for something." Bonnie adds in.  
"Yeah but I've changed alot I have other things to worry about then just a trophy I want us all too win, not just me, at McKinley the old me would of been jealous and mean to get solos but the new me is letting other people have ago, if I want to get a career in the industry I have to learn that there are other people out there better than me."  
"Your a smart girl Rachel I'm sure you can do it." Caroline says. "So tell us about Finn." Bonnie says. "Need me to do a witch trick?" She jokes.  
"If only." I laugh. "Well I fell for him, typical football quarterback dating the head cheerleading a bitch of all bitches, he joined glee and I heard his voice and I was like where did that come from. I been chasing him for months and then his girlfriend Quinn got pregnant but she lied to him and it was his best friend pucks."  
"As in Noah?" Caroline asks. I nod.  
"Yes. Finn found out and then we started dating and I thought he was in love with me but then we broke up because he wasn't fully in it. So I started dating Jessie he got jealous and then Jessie used me and me and Finn got back together and then a year or so later with several break ups in between I finally found out he was using me so I wasn't upset and left. Santana used to not like me but I helped her out with stuff and she told me about Finn and Quinn sleeping together again after a while and we've been close friends ever since, then I was like I am over being used, I need to change new start, so I got a nose job, bigger bust and moved cities."  
"Yeah Elena said you got stuff done, for the record I like it, I know I would of liked the older you but you seem more free."  
"The old me is still here I just gave that old me a bit of a boost and stood up for myself. And look at me now, new friends, a hot vampire boyfriend and if anyone hurts me hell just bite them." I say as a joke.  
"Or I will." Caroline says and we continue running.

After sport we showered and headed to glee, Bonnie, Caroline and I were the last to arrive and we arrived to everyone there ready to practice.  
"Okay now that everyone is here." mrs Jenkins begins to say. "We are going to do some musical pieces and then work of fittings. We are going to do girls and boys today practice more for nationals."  
We all nod with excitement. "So girls pick a song, boys pick another rehearse for 20 minutes then we will preview them, five it all you got okay."  
We all disperse and the girls all go outside to practice.  
"So what song." Amy one of the other members asks,  
"There's a few good group numbers here." I say going through the songs. "How about Miss Movin On, by Fifth Harmony?" I suggest.  
"I like that one, it's very good they did great new things coming from them after they came third in X factor."  
"I know, and it's a message for us all, we can move on and start a new life and do new things, because for most of us this is our final year and we want to make the most of it." I add in.  
"Lets practice." Elena says excited. "Okay who's doing which bit?" Bonnie asks,  
"We will split it off in sections for each of us and just see how that goes." I say taking the lead.  
"Sounds good."  
We practice eagerly for the next 15 minutes and head back to the room. I remember I forgot my bag so I head back to grab it from outside.  
"Hey guys ill be back I forgot my bag." I say walking back the way we came.  
"Okay be safe." Elena says and I smile.  
I head back out and find my bag where it was I pick it up and turn it around to find Klaus standing in front of me,  
"Omg, you scared me." I say to him catching my breath.  
"Sorry love didn't mean to." He says with a smirk.  
"Can I ask what your doing here, last time I checked your a little old to be on a school famous?" I say flatly trying to be brave.  
"You better watch what you say to me love." He says eyeing me with a smirk forming on his face.  
"What are you going to do, kill me, rip my heart out, bite me, seriously you don't scare me."  
"Really love, I can tell your heart is skipping a miles an hour."  
"That's because you basically gave me a heart attack. Now if you excuse me, I need to get back." I say trying to get past him.  
"What's the rush sweetheart."  
I almost vomit when he says that and start laughing. "A hahaha, sweetheart seriously Klaus we are in the 21st century and the only people that call me person that calls me that are my parents, not some freak."  
His face flares, "watch what you say I can end you." He says grabbing my throat and I can barely breath.  
I hiss at him. "Do it, then I would rather die then see you again." He drops me and I fall to the ground.  
"You've been warned, I wouldn't try that again." He vanishes.

I run back inside and find Elena. I take a seat next to her calming my nerves. She notices the red mark around my neck and her face is concerned.  
"I'm fine I will tell you later right now we have to concentrate." I say whispering to her,  
"Fine, but your telling me." She says and the people that heard her were the ones with supernatural hearing all looked at me in concern even Rebekah. "I'm fine." I mouth to everyone.  
It is now time to perform the boys performed Justin Timberlake's Mirrors which was really good and there voices are sounding perfect. It was time for us to perform. All us girls stand in front of the boys and Mrs Jenkins and our music hits and each of us sing our group sections.

**Miss Movin' On by Fifth Harmony**

**(Santana) I'm breakin' down  
Gonna start from scratch  
Shake it off like an etch-a-sketch  
My lips are saying goodbye  
My eyes are finally dry**

**(Me) I'm not the way that I used to be  
I took the record off repeat  
It killed me but I survived  
And now I'm coming alive**

**(Girls) I'll never be that girl again  
No oh oh [x2]**

******(Girls) **My innocence is wearin' thin  
But my heart is growing strong  
So call me, call me, call me

******(Girls) **Miss movin' on  
Oh oh oh [x2]

**(Elena) I broke the glass surrounding me (surrounding me)  
I ain't the way you remember me (remember me)  
I was such a good girl  
So fragile but no more**

**(Bonnie) I jumped the fence to the other side (the other side)  
My whole world was electrified (electrified)  
Now I'm no longer afraid  
It's Independence Day (Independence Day)**

******(Girls) **I'll never be that girl again  
No oh oh [x2]

******(Girls) **My innocence is wearin' thin  
But my heart is growing strong  
So call me, call me, call me

******(Girls) **Miss movin' on

**(Caroline) Everything is changing and I never wanna go back to the way it was (to the way it was)  
I'm finding who I am and who I am from here and now is gonna be enough (is gonna be enough)  
Is gonna be enough**

**(Rebekah) I'll never be that girl again  
No oh oh  
I'll never be that girl again  
Oh oh oh**

******(Girls) **My innocence is wearin' thin  
But my heart is growing strong  
So call me, call me, call me  
Miss movin' on  
Oh oh oh  
Miss movin' on

******(Me) **(On and on and on and on and on)

******(Girls) **Miss movin' on  
Oh oh oh [x4]

**(Me) Yeah, I'm movin' on**

Once us girls finished all together we all bowed as the boys stood up and applaud. As we leave the choir room Elena and Stefan stop me.  
"Are you going to tell us what happened?" Elena asks.  
"When I was getting my bag from outside Klaus came up behind me, I stood my ground and he didn't like it so he threatened me and chocked me but I told him to actually do it so I wouldn't have to see him again then he let me go."  
Elena and stefan look concerned. "Don't do that again from now on you have one of us walk with you." I don't argue so I just nod in agreement.

At my locker I'm with Santana when Rebekah comes up to us. "I heard what my brother did to you I am sorry Rachel." She says to me.  
"It's fine Rebekah you wouldn't of known." I tell her.  
"But I'm not going to let it happen again, I know you know what I am and I just want to live a normal life but I will try my best to help you, both of you."  
"Thanks Rebekah." Says Santana and Rebekah smiles and leaves.  
"You okay?" Tana asks me.  
"I nod. I'm not going to worry right now we have nationals to worry about."  
"Correct and we are going to kick some McKinley butt." Santana says linking her arm with min as we leave school.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is chapter 11, the group are getting ready to go to Chicago where familiar faces will be appeared.**

**hope you guys are liking this.**

**Thanks Anna**

* * *

Seeing Damon that night after school I had to tell him what happened today. He should know but I am proud of myself that I stood up for myself. I told him to kill me but he let me go what was hat about? Arriving at the boarding house I walk into the door calling out Damon's name.  
"Damon?" I continue walking in. I turn around and he is standing in front of me with a smirk on his face.  
"Hi." He says scooping me up and kissing me in his arms.  
"Hi." I say smiling as he places me back on my two feet.  
"How was school?" He asks.  
"Yeah about that something happened today, that I'm still trying to get over."  
He flashes in front of me his face flat with no expression. "What happened?"  
We walk to his bedroom as I tell him what happened. "I was going back to get my bag from outside and when I was going back in Klaus was infront of me."  
Damon tenses and I continue telling him. "It scared me he wouldn't let me past so I tried asking why he was there and he kept on calling me love and sweetheart and it made me feel sick to be honest, I told him not to call me that and put him in his place and he lunged at me grabbing me by the throat." I take off my coat to show him the hand prints around my neck.  
"He said if I wasn't careful he would kill me, so I said do it, kill me so I wouldn't have to see his face again, and then he dropped me and warned me not to do that again and vanished."

I start to shiver once finish talking to him. He examines my neck and gives me some blood to heal me.  
"Where was everyone else when this happened?' Damon asks.  
"In glee practice I forgot my bag I was gone not even two minutes, but from now on I have to have someone with me, he really scared me."  
He holds me close. "He scares all of us, but you were brave, I'm proud."  
"Thanks babe." I say kissing him softly as I enjoy being in his embrace.

The next day at home Elena, Santana and I are busy packing as we are leaving for nationals tomorrow. Packing is hard, as we are leaving three days early I'm bring out outfits for clubs, dinner and outings during the day, so basically enough for two weeks as girls put it. We all exchange glances at our packed items and are grateful that we have each other to help. When we finish packing we organise everything for the airport tomorrow. We decide to all travel together me, Lena, Tana, Stefan, Tyler, Matt, Jeremy, Bonnie, Damon and Rebekah. I decided we take her as I didn't want her to be left out. We would meet all at the grill and drive in separate cars to the airport and be on the same flight and be together.

"You excited for nationals?" I ask them.  
"Yeah, I remember last years ones, we came tenth, that stupid kiss with Finn." Tana says making me recall the memory.  
"Don't remind me, if I new we'd lose points I wouldn't of done it."  
"No kissing anyone this time then Berry." Santana jokes.  
"The only person I will be kissing is Damon and he isn't even on stage." I say smirking.  
"How is it going with Damon?" Elena asks.  
"Where good, he said he loves me." I tell them.  
"When did this happen?" Santana asks dropping her stuff to listen.  
"Last night." I tell them.  
"He wasn't here last night though." Elena says.  
"He was." I say grinning.  
"You didn't?" Elena says shocked.  
"Yeah, Jenna heard us I forgot she's a vampire and could hear."  
Santana and Elena both laugh. "Shut up." I say throwing a top at them.  
"So he loves you it's serious then?" Tana asks.  
I nod. "I haven't felt like this before for anyone not even Finn."  
"Wow you really love him." Santana says.  
"I really do."  
We finish packing and we don't stay up that long that night.

The next day we meet all our group at the grill. I order my breakfast and we eat all together. Surprisingly Rebekah and Santana are hitting it off, maybe it will be good for them to have each other besides they both have similar interests and attitudes however Rebekah is just a 1000 year old vampire no biggy. When everyone finally arrived at the grill we all had smiles on our faces as we greeted one another and were extremely excited for nationals. All piling into the cars in my car it's me, Elena, Stefan and Damon, the two couples, everyone else is behind us in other cars. Pulling up at the airport we checked in and made our way for the gate, there was several clothing shops there and a Victoria secret. Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline and I decide to browse it. Looking at some amazing underware I pick several sexy ones with the approval of the girls and try them on. I buy two sets and they are gorgeous.

"Damon's going to love those?" Caroline smirks.  
"Oh he doesn't even care about what I wear, but yeah he'll love it."  
"Well with a body like yours and those underware someone is going to be a very lucky guy."  
We see Rebekah and Santana come in.  
"Hey girls, check what I just got." I say showing them my purchases.  
"They are sexy, Berry I have taught you well." Santana comments.  
"Shush you." I say nudging her, "you excited about nationals Becca?" I ask her.  
"Yeah nervous as hell but nothing I can't control."  
"Of course but we heave three days to get over that and some great stuff planned it will be a lot of fun."  
"Yeah it will. Listen everyone I want to apologise for everything that happens I know I can be a bitch but I really just want to live a normal life."  
"It's fine Rebekah, I forgive and give you another chance, just baby steps." I say.  
"Yeah Rebekah a lot has happened you aren't all that bad we just worry becuase of what you are but as Rachel said baby steps." Elena says agreeing.  
"Good, well I have a few more shops to attend." She says.  
"Okay, but be at the gate in 15 minutes." I tell them as they leave.  
Once they leave Bonnie asks. "Do you believe her?"  
"It's hard to tell but only actions can prove to me so I'm giving her the chance if she blows it well her loss." I answer her.  
"Your really an amazing person Rachel." Bonnie says.  
I hug her. "Thanks Bonnie, you too. I can see why Jeremy likes you, you are great for him he's great for you."  
She smiles and we leave the shop.

After shopping we meet all the guys at the gate they are all talking together. When we arrive they make room for us, I go to sit next to Damon but he stops me and seats me on his lap. I grin and we all wait patiently for our flight to be called.

"So what you get?" Damon asks me looking at my bags.  
"It's a suprise." I say smirking and his eyes flash with excitement.  
"You kill me you know that." He says grinning ear to ear.  
"Well good, you need some entertainment in your life." I say poking him. He holds me tighter and our flight is finally called. Taking our seats I am next to Damon of course we hold hands as people come on board and buckle up, after the safety demonstration we feel the plane starting to move. As we make our way for take off I squeeze Damon's hand as I hate take off and landings. He squeezes it back and kisses my hand to assure me it's fine. Eventually we take off and the flight is smooth sailing as Damon and I enjoy each others company.

Landing in Chicago it is very windy, luckily we wore clothing suitable for the weather I'm wearing black leggings, ankle boots a white tank with a pink jumper and my hair is out in natural curls. We get out of the airport and get several taxis to our hotel. Eventually all of the glee team are there and we get our rooms. To know suprise Damon and I have the penthouse, wonder how he got that? And the others are in other parts of the hotel. We said we would all meet in the lobby at 7:30 for dinner together and enjoy the nightlife of what Chicago has. Going into our room Damon carrying all my bags without difficulty places them inside the door.

"What you think?" He asks me as I am in shock, we are very high up and the view is amazing. The room is another story it's amazing.  
"This place is incredible." I say finally speaking.  
"Only the best for my girl." He says holding me and places his arms around my waist.  
"Did you compel someone to get us this room?" I ask him seriously.  
"No, I know the owner and he owed me a favour." He says.  
"Oh, well it's amazing, just us two together, couldn't of asked for anything different." I say turning to face him.

I kiss him softly and we deepen the kiss and he pushes me against one of the walls. He kisses my neck and I let out a moan. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist and he flashes us to the bedroom before I can even take a look at the room he drops me on the bed and kisses me aggressively, I moan as he feels my body. I help take off his clothes and he takes off mine and minutes later he is inside me and I can't help but look into his eyes as he looks at mine. He kisses my neck and I feel the puncture marks and he begins to drink from me. After he's reached his apex he lies next to me, me trying to get over the adrenaline.

"So dinner tonight?" He says holding me tightly. I lie on top of him.  
"Yes with everyone, then we are going to enjoy the night. Are there any decent nightclubs I know I am not old enough but surely you can let us all in." I ask him as I lie on top of him.  
"I might be able to pull a few strings yes." He smirks.  
"It will make me extremely happy." I say smiling.  
"Anything for my girl. How you feeling lightheaded." He asks feeling the puncture marks on my shoulder.  
"Nothing a little blood wouldn't fix." I tell him and he bites into his wrist and feeds me a small amount of blood,

It's dinner time now and we have met everyone in the lobby. Everyone looks refreshed and glanced up ready for a good night. As we leave we spot the McKinley glee team coming in the doors of the hotel.  
"Oh no." I say looking at the doors.  
Santana turns to look over where I am and we freeze. Damon stands by me.  
"Of all the hotels in Chicago they had to choose this one?" I ask angrily.  
"My girls mad its hot." Damon says in my ear. I nudge him.  
"Come on guys." Caroline says. "We are here to have fun not let people let us down, I say we worry about them when we compete right now I want to go have dinner and then dance."  
I walk over to Caroline. "Me too," I say and we all head for the lobby doors. Finn is the first to notice us and I hold onto Damon tightly.  
"Rachel?" I hear a familiar voice. "Santana?" Kurt says.  
Kurt comes over to the two of us. "Hey Kurt." I say hugging him softly.  
"How are you?" He asks.  
"Good never better actually, if you excuse us we are late for dinner." All of our glee club walks past them and as I pass Quinn I hear her say something. "Well if it isn't miss slut Berry." I quickly turn around and smile.  
"Oh Quinn still the same old jealous bitch, wow, are you going to be like this your whole life, where is that ever going to get you?" I ask staring her down. The two glee clubs are facing one another.  
"How dare you speak like that to me." She says threatening.  
"What are you going to do about it Quinn, slap me again, go on I dare you, lets see who's left standing."  
She goes to slap me but Santana stops her.  
"Quinn you little bitch face rat, don't you ever raise your hand to slap my friend, grow up, we are out of here." Santana says and we all follow her. As we leave I am relieved to have the cool air.  
"Omg, she was really going to hit you." Caroline says.  
"Wouldn't of been the first time, she's scared I talked back and I didn't stand down to her no one ever has, and I feel good but if you just let me back in there I will be happy to mess her face up a bit." I say walking back but Damon stops me.  
"As much as I love a girl fight, we have dinner, let it go." He says.  
I nod and we all walk to the restaurant.

After dinner we decide we are to tired to go out dancing so we wonder back to the hotel. We notice that they have a pool and Damon compelled the guard to say its open 24hours. We meet down in the pool and we have fun. In the spa Damon and I are making out and enjoy ourselves as I am facing him straddling him. I have never felt so loved by anyone I feel good. I can hear the others saying get a room and I whisper to Damon "we do have a big one want to get out of here?" I ask in his ear, he doesn't hesitate and we flash off and we are in our room having sex again and this time neither of us hod back, as I am angry and Damon is finding it hot.


	12. Chapter 12

**This is the next chapter and the team is still in Chicago.**

**hope you enjoy.**

**Anna**

* * *

I am woken up by someone kissing my cheek. My eyes flutter open and I see Damon leaning over me. "Morning." He says kissing me softly.  
I roll onto my back and look into his eyes. "Morning." I say sitting up.  
"So what's on the agenda today?" Damon asks,  
"We have a rehearsal around 11 then the rest of the day is free, I think we should all go out and explore or you and I which ever you prefer." I say smiling.  
"I would like to take you out today." He says.  
"Done, I will text you when we finish rehearsals and you can take me out then, sound like a plan?" I ask him.  
"Done."  
I get out of bed and hop in the shower and get ready for the day.

At 10 we meet the glee club in the lobby and head over to the theatre. Arriving we are greeted by Mrs Jenkins who is back stage. "So we have about half an hour of choreography rehearsal today, so team work hard, go 100%." She tells us all.  
We break off into our parts and for each number work our routine. Once rehearsals are done we all change into more suitable clothing and Damon is waiting for me at the entrance. As we leave hand in hand close together, the New Directions walk in. Finn knocks into me on purpose.

"Hey watch it." I say loudly, I can hear the growl in Damon's voice.  
"You need to watch it Rachel." Says Quinn who is now front and centre.  
"Damon lets go, I don't have time to deal with this." I say to him and I drag him along.  
"That's right walk away man hands." Quinn says.  
I turn around and slap Quinn in the face. "Say it again Quinn, you cheap whore." I say angrily. Quinn goes to fight me but Finn holds her back.  
"Keep your girl in check," Damon says through gritted teeth.  
"What you going to do about it?" Finn says staring down Damon.  
"I wouldn't do that Finn you will regret it." I say to him, he waves me off.  
"I'm not scared of you."  
Damon smirks at me and I start laughing "ahahaha if only he knew." I say to Damon pulling his head down to me and kissing him in front of them.  
"I knew it she is a slut." Quinn says.  
"Um have you looked up the dictionary deffinition of a slut Fabray because last I checked its a person who sleeps with lots of men, and I've only been with this one so go check up your terms it's getting old, and to me your the slut, I wasn't the one that got knocked up by my boyfriends best friend did I then put it up for adoption because your an unfit mother."  
Quinn slaps me in the face. I go to retaliate but Mr Shue stops it. "That's enough Quinn. She can tell the judges. Hitting the competition is against the rules."  
I smile. "She slapped me first." Quinn argues.

"no I didn't I have a hand print on my cheek where is yours. Have fun with rehearsals guys good luck."

Damon and I walk out arm in arm and I laugh at what I just did.  
"Omg I can't believe she just did that." I say feeling my cheek it's numb.  
"Let me see." Damon says taking my head in his hands. "You were hot back there, and always a little persuasion helps too." He smirks.  
"That's why I love you, you always back me up. Thank you." I say to him.  
"No problem babe anytime."  
We walk down the street hand in hand.

Arriving at lunch at a cute cafe we have had the best day so far. He's bought me cute outfits, we caught a movie and we made a guest list at a karaoke bar in town so all the glee club are going.  
"So what do you think of the city?" He asks me.  
"It's nice, this is what I want, live in a big city, become a star you know live the dream."  
"Where do you want to move to?" Damon asks.  
"New York, start there, or LA start of on the bottom work my way up." I tell him.  
"Whatever you decide ill be there to support you." He says.  
"Thanks, I have an auction for NYADA in a few weeks."  
"Wow I had no idea, well I knew you will get it." He says holding me tightly.  
"Come on let's go find the others."

At the hotel we meet the others and we are ready for dinner and Kareoke.  
"So I heard you slapped Quinn today and she slapped you, and that you can report her." Santana asks me at dinner.  
"Maybe, it was just me, Damon, Finn and her present there word against ours but I actaully have proof I took a photo for evidence."  
"Smart girl Berry." Sanatana says.  
"Why thank you. If this keeps up I am showing officials and then they will be sorry."  
"You go girl."  
We walk into the Kareoke bar and we are all excited I have decided to sing a song so have the others or the ones that want to. I look through the song choices and found a perfect song that suits my life so far. I have to wait a while for me to get called up. Once my name is called up my friends cheer me on as the music begins to start.

**Don't Stop Believin by Journey**

**Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train  
Goin' anywhere  
Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train  
Goin' anywhere**

**A singer in a smokey room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on**

**Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching  
In the night  
Streetlights, people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin' somewhere in the night**

**Workin' hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time  
Some will win  
Some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on**

**Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching  
In the night  
Streetlights, people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin' somewhere in the night**

**Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlights, people  
Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlights, people**

When I finish my last note the whole bar has given me a standing ovation. I walk and stand near Damon who kisses me.  
"I remember singing that song at our first sectionals, but you singing it made me feel like your feeling right now Rachel, if we want something we have to go for it." Santana says.  
"Thanks Santana."  
I head to the bar with Rebekah when someone spills there drink on me. "Omg." I say turning around to see Quinn there smirking.  
"What the hell." I say to her fuming.  
"I'm sorry didn't see you there man hands." Quinn says.  
Rebekah glares at Quinn and looks down at her.  
"You better watch what you say to my friend or I will end you." Rebekah says with a little growl. Quinn actaully looks freaking scared.  
"What's the matter not going to bite back?" I say to her as Rebekah stands back at the bar.  
I can see Quinn catching her breath "ding dong the bitch is dead." Rebekah sings and sips her cocktails.  
I turn around to say something "I told you that if you kept bugging me I will end you, and guess what you just got my wish, say goodbye to your life, and ps, your screwed for nationals. I told you I have friends that actually care for me, so I would watch your back." And Rebekah and I walk back to the group. The people with supernatural hearing have their mouths open shocked with what Rebekah just did.  
"Wow Becca, thank you so much." I say hugging her.  
"Anything for my friends." She tells me. "Did you see her shit her pants?" She laughs out.  
"Yeah I did that was hilarious." I say to her.  
"Come on let's get you cleaned up." Elena says taking me into the bathroom.  
"Did Rebekah just help you out?" She asks me.  
"Yeah she basically just threatened Quinn." I say with a smile.  
"You okay?" Elena asks.  
"Fine actually just a little drink but I was glad to have her there, she shit herself it was that funny."  
Elena laughs. "Yeah stefan heard and he laughed when he heard what you were saying. So did she really slap you and can they get marks off for that?" She asks,  
I nod and show her the photo of my cheek.  
"Wow. That bitch, thank god for Damon being there. I hit her first because she called me man hands but it wasn't as hard so it didn't leave a mark, I have make up covering mine."  
"Come on, lets get back to our guys." She says smiling.  
"So you and Stefan good?" I ask her.  
"Perfect, you and Damon?"  
"Perfect." We walk out hand in hand to the others.

Walking back to the hotel as a big group we take in the night life.  
"This has been a good trip I stood up for my bullies, I've had an amazing time with my friends, and day after tomorrow we are going to win first place and kick some new direction asses."  
"Yeah we are." Caroline says hugging Tyler.  
I wink at her and we walk to our rooms separately.  
When Damon and I get into our hotel room we get ready for bed.  
"So Rebekah stood up for you huh?" He asks,  
"Yeah, she said she just wanted to be friends with everyone and tonight she proved me she can be." I tell him honestly.  
"Good, I would rather be on her good side then her bad one, trust me I have been on it not fun."  
I laugh and we lie together on our bed and fall asleep holding each other closely.


End file.
